Secrets, Secrets, Secrets
by Lexvan
Summary: Secrets. They're everywhere. People have them. Families have them. Organizations have them. Towns, cities, Nations, and kingdoms. They all have them. Some secrets are kept to keep people safe while other secrets are kept to hide a sinister plan of betrayal. In the end, a secret is kept for a reason. What you have to ask yourself is why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _This story is based on the events from my "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors", "Happy Birthday Elyon", "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: When Worlds Collide", __ Necronicus' "The Lost Sister (WITCH)", "Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: Power of Xaos", my "A Mile In Each Other's Shoes", Necronicus' "Chasing Shadows and Fairies", my "A Reunion Of Sorts", and "The Choices We Make" story in my "Unexpected Things" series. Give then a read when you have the time. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Marvel.**

**Secrets.**

**They're everywhere. **

**People have them. Families have them. Organizations have them. Towns, cities, Nations, and kingdoms. They all have them. Some secrets are kept to keep people safe while other secrets are kept to hide a sinister plan of betrayal. In the end, a secret is kept for a reason. What you have to ask yourself is why.**

** _Secrets, Secrets, Secrets_**

**Chapter I:**

Summer Break.

Normally this is one of the greatest times of the year for students in the US. But for one sixteen year old girl, this Summer was going to be one she won't be forgetting anytime soon. For this girl is Elyon Escanor Brown. Queen of the Meridian Kingdom, on the world of Metamoor. And in two days, she will have to take part in a series of trials to prove herself queen of her kingdom. And to make matters worse for her, the ones testing her are those close to her. One of them being her boyfriend, and leader of the Mystic Battle Warriors, Angelo Vadners. But she's glad it's him along with three of his fellow Battle Warriors and members of her Honor Guard. For she knows that they won't hold back on her, for Elyon wishes to prove that she is indeed worthy to be a queen that her people can count on. She has trained long and hard for this and she was ready. But what happened a two weeks earlier has changed a lot of things for all of Metamoor.

It all started about two weeks ago when Elyon was testing the strength of her force field in the water if she were to need to use it there. She along with Angelo and Alchemy were on one of the many beaches of the Meridian Kingdom to test out her powers. While the Battle Warriors were transformed for this, Elyon was dressed in the outfit Angelo got for her a year ago. Well... a copy of said outfit that is.

"You ready, Elyon?", Alchemy asked her best friend as she formed a form-fitting force field around herself.

"You bet!", Elyon said as she did the same thing.

"Then let's do it.", Angelo said doing the same thing his powers.

"This video camera will record what happens down there.", Martin said as he set the video camera in a water-proof plastic bubble that had a propeller on it. "I call it the bubble-cam."

Once Angelo, Elyon, and Alchemy dove into the water, Nigel set the bubble-cam into the water and Martin used his remoter control to have the bubble-cam diver in the water after them to record what went down.

"It's times like this, I wish I could breath underwater.", Mandy said as she looked out at the crystal clear waters of Metamoor.

"It is a site to behold.", Nigel said. "Oh! Did you hear!? We're getting our final two Battle Warriors!"

"Get out! Really?", Eric questioned.

"Yeah!", Nigel said. "They're brother and sister."

"Angelo said he knows them from Fadden Hills.", Martin said.

"Which means that Will may know them as well.", Mandy said.

"Probably.", Martin said as he was controlling the bubble-cam with his controller that also had a monitor that allowed him to see what the bubble-cam was seeing. "Either way, we'll soon have a full set of Battle Warriors."

"So when will they be coming here?", Eric asked.

"In a few days.", Nigel answered. "Maybe Tuesday."

"Cool!", Mandy said. "It'll be good to have another girl on the team."

"So who has what power?", Eric asked.

"The brother is Gravity while the sister is Mass.", Martin answered.

"So looking forward to this.", Mandy said. "Does Alchemy and Angelo know?"

"Angelo yes. Alchemy no.", Martin said. "Ten to one Angelo is telling Alchemy and Elyon now.", he said as he had his bubble-cam following those in question.

_On the waters of Metamoor..._

"Two new Battle Warrior!?", Alchemy questioned after Angelo told her and Elyon about the two new Battle Warriors that were coming in a few says. "That's awesome!"

"So this means that you all will now have a full team.", Elyon said as they moved through the water.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "So I was wondering if I could bring them here to Metamoor next weekend after we get them settled in at Heatherfield."

"Of course.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "And thank you for asking. It means a lot."

"I know.", Angelo said returning the smile. "So how you doing with your forcefield?"

"Pretty good.", Elyon said as they went deeper in the water. "It's holding up pretty good."

"Good to know.", Angelo said.

"Hey guys!", Alchemy said getting their attention. "What's that?"

Angelo and Elyon looked in the direction Alchemy was pointing at and saw something strange.

"What is that?", Elyon questioned as they moved closer to it.

"If I didn't know better... I'd say that it was a... ship!", Angelo said as he looked at the shape of the ship as they got closer to it. "I think it is a spaceship!"

"Whoa!", Elyon said in surprise.

"No way!", Alchemy said as they got closer to the object.

Once they got closer to the ship, Angelo used his energy powers to clean off part of the ship to find out where it came from. Soon he came to a symbol he was told of by the Battle Warriors Elders.

"It can't be!", Angelo said. "Back to the surface. Now!", he said as he headed for the surface.

"Angelo?", Elyon questioned as she and Alchemy followed him.

"I'll explain once we get to the surface.", Angelo said as they made their way to the surface slowly so not to get the bends.

Once at the surface, they dropped their force field and walked up to the others.

"You saw the symbol through your bubble-cam, right?", Angelo asked Martin who nodded.

"But what were they doing here?", Martin questioned.

"No idea. But we know what we have to do.", Angelo said before turning to a confused Elyon. "Elyon. I have a big favor to ask you."

"What kind of favor?", Elyon asked. "Is this about the ship, down there?"

"Yes.", Angelo said. "We need to get a science crew here to examine it and make sure it's safe to go in and investigate. So can we have on come here?"

"Well... If it's that important then okay.", Elyon said. "But tell me what kind of ship it is."

"It's not from those aliens that attacked New York is it?", Alchemy questioned.

"No. It's a Kree ship.", Angelo said.

"The Kree?", Elyon questioned. "Who are they?"

"You find out soon enough.", Angelo said.

"And if I'm right, they may be behind all the races here on Metamoor.", Martin said surprising the others.

"But until we learn more about this, we have to keep this to only us and the Honor Guard.", Angelo said. "We can't tell the Guardians or Regents about this yet."

"Why not?", Mandy asked.

"Do we really want one of them pushing a button they shouldn't?", Martin questioned.

"Not to mention them wanting to make it a base and wanting to take it for a test flight.", Mandy added.

"Or accidentally firing a weapon at something.", Alchemy said.

"Good points.", Elyon said. "I'll have Caleb come and stay here so he won't be tempted to tell them."

"Good idea.", Nigel said.

"And now we go get the science crew so they can check this out.", Angelo said. "And if they find anything that is linked to Metamoor, they will not try and take the ship from here."

"Okay.", Elyion said. "But what if the ship presents a danger to this world?"

"They we'll take it away from here.", Angelo said.

"Good.", Elyon said with a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"And with that, let's get things started.", Martin said as he opened a fold to the Battle Warrior World. "I'll be back in about an hour and a half."

"Take your time.", Eric said. "We're not going anywhere."

Once the fold closed behind Martin, the others simply waited for him to return with the science crew. That was a few days ago and a lot has happened. But right now let's focus on the Battle Warrior, minus Angelo, who are at the boardwalk on a bright and sunny Tuesday morning waiting at the boardwalk entrance.

"So what time will they be showing up?", Eric asked.

"Soon.", Martin said just as Cornelia and Matt came walking past them.

"What are you guys doing here?", Cornelia asked Alchemy.

"Waiting for Angelo and the others to show up.", Alchemy said. "Two of his friends from Fadden Hills have moved here. I believe Will knows them too."

"Two more people who know Will, huh?", Matt questioned. "That's something we don't need.", he whispered to Cornelia.

"Tell me about it.", she whispered back when a black Ford Explorer pulled up into the parking that they all knew was the Vanders'.

"Looks like they're here.", Matt said as the ride parked.

"Oh goodie.", Cornelia said in an annoyed tone as the doors opened up and five teenagers came out of it. "Let's go meet up with the others. I'd rather not be here for this little meet and greet.", she said as she and Matt headed down the boardwalk to meet up with the others.

Of course the one driving was Angelo. And the one in the front passenger side was Elyon and one of the other teens were Cassidy and Miranda. And much to their surprise, Mia. But the other two teens were people they never met before. Both were African-American. One was a boy and the other a girl. Both had brown eyes and black hair only the boy's hair was close shaved while the girl's hair went down a bit past her shoulders. In her hair were some purple streaks.

"Hey, gang!", Angelo said ready to introduce his friends. "I'd like you to meet Micheal and Selece Robertson. They'll be staying with me and my family while their parents are off doing business elsewhere.", he explained. "Micheal. Selece. I'd like you to meet Martin, Nigel, Eric, Alchemy, and Mandy."

"Hi.", they all said to each other.

"So why meet here at the beach?", Mandy questioned. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I figured that we could use a bit of a break after all that has happened in the last few months.", Angelo said. "Besides. When was the last time we all got to have some fun together?"

"But what about Will?", Selece questioned. "I was hoping to see her today as well."

"She said that she had plans with the others.", Angelo explained. "So I figured that I'd invite her and her mother over for dinner tonight and you two could reunite then."

"That works.", Selece said.

"Actually, I think Will is here with the girls and Matt.", Alchemy replied. "We saw Corny and Matt just before you guys showed up."

"Looks like you just may run into her later today, Sis.", Micheal said with a grin.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't.", Cassidy said. "All I know is that we came here to have some fun at the beach."

"No arguments here.", Eric said as they headed out to the beach for some fun in the Sun.

"So what brings you here?", Alchemy asked Mia.

"Elyon figured that I could use a break from all that has happened as well.", Mia replied. "So she asked Angelo's grandparents to run the kingdom for a day."

"Well then, let's get started!", Alchemy said as she grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her long to the beach getting a laugh out of the princess.

Soon they had set up enough beach umbrellas and beach towels for everyone to use and were out of their regular clothes revealing their swim wear and were having some fun under the Sun. Nigel was in a pair of gray swim trunks while Eric and Micheal were in red trunks, Martin and Angelo were in black trunks. As for the ladies, Cassidy was in a red bikini while Alchemy was in a green bikini and Mandy was in a black one-piece swimsuit. Selece and Miranda were in yellow bikinis while Elyon was in a purple bikini and Mia was in a purple one-piece swimsuit. They were having a great time on the beach letting loose all tension they had. Meanwhile, far off on the boardwalk, W.I.T.C.H. alone with Matt, Peter, and Joel were enjoying their time together when...

"Friends from Fadden Hills?", Will questioned after Matt mentioned what he and Cornelia were told when they ran into the others. "What friends from Fadden Hills!?"

"Beats me.", Matt said. "All I know is that they were waiting for Angelo, Elyon, Cassidy, and Miranda to show up with these two friends that had moved from Fadden Hills.", he explained before he saw the upset look on Will's face. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"It's nothing.", Will said as she shook her head.

"Don't give me that.", Matt said. "I know that look. What's going on?"

"It's just that... I didn't have many friends in Fadden Hills.", Will said.

"You told me that a long time ago, Will.", Matt said. "So you think that these friends of Angelo's aren't friends of yours?"

"Maybe.", Will said.

"Well, Alchemy did say that you may know them.", Cornelia said. "She didn't say that they were nice."

"And she wouldn't know that either.", Will said.

"Okay, let's say that they were kids who used to pick on you.", Joel said. "I say we go give them a taste of what they did to you.", he said with a smirk.

"Let's see who they are first before we jump the gun.", Taranee said. "We don't need to make enemies of people who aren't bad. Right."

"They better not be if they know what's good for them.", Irma snapped as they headed to where the others were.

"You going to be okay seeing Cassidy?", Taranee asked her brother.

"I'll be okay, Sis.", Peter said. "If anything, you should be worried if she'll be okay seeing me after I broke up with her."

"Don't start, Peter.", Taranee said. "I still say that you could have handled things better."

"Hey, I gave her a choice.", Peter said. "And she didn't pick me. And after all her talk about staying together.", he said in a tone that told Taranee that he still wanted to be with Cassidy.

'You're not fooling anybody, Peter.', Taranee thought to herself as they all made their way down the boardwalk.

As for the others, the first hour everyone was having fun. But soon, Mia along with Cassidy and Angelo were sitting under some of the beach umbrellas they had set up taking a breather while the others were still playing around with a frisbee.

"So how are you enjoying you day off, Mia?", Cassidy asked her friend.

"It does feel nice to let off some stress every once in a while.", Mia said with a smile. "I remember when Mother and Father would do the same thing at least once or twice a month. We would go to one of the beaches in Meridian and enjoy our time together with the people. Granted I didn't need a swimsuit.", she said surprising Cassidy and Angelo.

"Wait a sec.", Angelo said. "You mean to tell me that you would be running around butt naked on the beach with other kids?"

"Of course.", Mia said. "Of course I was a child back then, but yes. I would swim around in the water in the nude."

"Parents, too?", Cassidy questioned.

"No. Mother and father along with other adults and teenagers wore something close to what we're wearing now.", Mia explained. "I didn't get a swimsuit until I was twelve years of age. That was when I started to develope in the body."

"Okay. Now I get it.", Angelo said. "As a child, your parents had nothing to worry about others seeing. It was when you were starting to develope in certain areas that you began to wear swim wear."

"Yes.", Mia said. "And it was around that time that I met Feros.", she said with a slight blush and smile.

"Before or after he saw you in the buff?", Cassidy asked with a smirk.

"One time before I started wearing swimsuits.", Mia said as her blush deepened a bit. "Granted I did see him in the buff as well."

"Talk about making a good first impression.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"Cassidy!", Mia said with a said with a small laugh as she playfully slapped her friend on the arm.

"What's so funny?", Elyon said as she came up to them.

"Just talking about how Mia used to run around the Meridian beaches butt naked.", Angelo grinned as Elyon sat next to him.

"What!?", Elyon questioned as she looked at her sister. "Really?"

"Only during my childhood.", Mia said.

"And yet I bet she would still be doing it if she could.", Cassidy joked,

Mia then got up and began to walk off.

"Get her!", Angelo laughed as he grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her down to himself and Elyon.

"Ahh!", Mia shouted as she was pulled down and landed in Elyon and Angelo's laps.

"We're only having fun, Mia.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Yeah! It's what friends do.", Elyon said with a smile of her own.

"Is that so?", Mia questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said. "Like I can go back to when you and Elyon did your fusion thing and became Xaos."

"That was intense.", Elyon said.

"And let's not forget when Angelo almost kissed Xaos forgetting that he would be kissing Mia as well as Elyon.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"And here we go.", Angelo said knowing where Cassidy was going. "In my defence, there was a lot going on at that time and as Xaos, you looked a whole lot like Elyon."

"So you say.", Mia said as she looked up at Angelo from where she was laying down in his and Elyon's lap. "But I think you saw a chance to kiss not one but two daughters of the Escanor family.", she said with a smirk.

"Hold on now.", Angelo said.

"You naughty boy you!", Cassidy said with a smirk. "Two for the price of one."

"Don't you start!", Angelo said.

"And I thought I was enough woman for you!", Elyon said pretending to be hurt.

"Really, Elyon?", Angelo questioned. "Really?"

"Don't talk to me!", Elyon said hiding her smirk.

"Come now, sister.", Mia said as she sat up and turned herself so that she was sitting in Angelo's lap. "I'm sure we can share Angelo when we go Xaos.", she said as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck. "I must say that he is quite attractive.", she said as she looked at Angelo in a seductive way.

"Whoa! Whoa!", Angelo said as he removed Mia's arms from around his neck. "You're fine and all, Mia, but Elyon is the only girl for me."

"But it would be interesting to see what we could do as Xaos.", Elyon said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck.

"Quite interesting indeed.", Mia said.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he calmly moved Mia from his lap. "First off, you have a man, Mia.", he said before turning to Elyon. "And you are enough woman for me."

"That's sweet.", Elyon said with a smile before they kissed. "But I've been thinking. Maybe we should try and see if we can go Xaos now that you are a Guardian, Mia."

"Hmmmm... A good idea.", Mia said. "We should also see how long we can keep our Xaos form as well. And work on keeping it longer."

"Not to mention what we can do.", Elyon said.

"Look like you two have a Summer project after the trials.", Cassidy said.

"I guess so.", Elyon said. "It never stops, huh?"

"Well we do get to take a break every now and then.", Mia said. "Besides. we can also see what fun we can have as Xaos. Won't we, Angelo?", she said asked with a wink."

"Oh for the love of...", he said getting a laugh out of the girls. "I'm telling your man!"

"Actually, most Feral men have more than one woman before they marry.", Mia said. "And most females have more than one male before they get married as well."

"Seriously?", Elyon questioned.

"Yes.", Mia said. "It is their way of getting it all out of their system."

"Wow!", Elyon said. "You learn something about your home world everyday."

"Yeah.", Cassidy said as the other came up to them. "You guys look tired."

"Well we were playing for the last hour and a half.", Nigel said as he and the others sat under the other umbrellas for some rest.

"That and some of us are getting hungry.", Eric said as he reached into one of the coolers and pulled out a small sub wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Of course.", Angelo said. "Oh! One more thing. You two know that you can't tell anybody about being Mystic Battle Warriors. Right?", he asked Micheal and Selece.

"Yeah. We know.", Selece said. "We can't even wear our rings for a week unless we're needed for anything or training."

"I was wondering why you two didn't have your Battle Warrior rings.", Miranda said as she looked at their hands.

"It's something our parents have us doing.", Micheal said. "We have to go one week without our rings unless we're needed on a mission."

"Well good luck.", Nigel said. "We had to do the same thing when we first became Battle Warriors."

"And we got through it too.", Martin said.

"And so will we.", Selece said. "No sweat!"

"Selece!?", came a familiar voice.

Both Selece and Micheal turned to see Will standing with her friends.

"Will!", Selece screamed as she ran up to the red-head and gave her a hug that Will returned.

"What are you doing here?", Will asked as they ended their hug.

"Micheal and I moved here! We're living with Angelo and his family while our parents are taking care of things out of the country.", Selece explained. "I'm living with Elyon in her apartment while Micheal is living with Angelo in his apartment.", she finished explaining to which Micheal waved to Will.

"That's great!", Will said happily.

It was then that Irma cleared her throat getting Will and Selece's attention.

"Mind introducing us to your friends, Will?", Irma asked.

"Oh yeah!", Will said. "Selece. Micheal. I'd like you to meet Taranee and her brother Peter, Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, Joel, and ,my boyfriend Matt. Guys. This is Selece Robertson and her brother Micheal. Both are friends of mine from Fadden Hills."

"Hi!", Hay Lin said with a cheerful smile. "Welcome to Heatherfield!"

"Hello.", Taranee, Peter, Joel, Irma, and Matt said.

"Charmed.", Cornelia said while checking herself out in her compact mirror.

As for Will, she walked around the beach umbrellas to see Angelo laying on a beach towel with Elyon.

"Why didn't you tell me that Selece and Micheal were moving here?", Will asked Angelo with her hands on her hips not looking to happy.

"This ought to be good.", Irma said as she and the others went to see what was going to happen.

"Because he didn't know when we were coming.", Micheal said getting Will's attention. "We didn't know if it was going to be this week or two weeks from now."

"And when they did show up, yesterday, I figured that it would be best if they got some rest after moving in.", Angelo explained to Will. "I was going to invite you and Aunt Susan over for dinner tonight and surprise you."

"Oh.", Will said. "I guess that makes sense."

"And here you are all revved up to yell at me.", Angelo joked getting a giggle out of Will.

"Oh brother.", Matt said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Cassidy.", Peter said to the Ice Guardian.

"Peter.", Cassidy said not feeling like talking to Peter.

"I'm up for some ice cream.", Alchemy said hoping to avoid a major argument.

"Mind if I come with?", Cassidy asked as she got up with Alchemy. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a walk.", she said as she tied her wrap around skirt around her waist and slipping on her sandals.

"Sure.", Alchemy said doing the same thing.

"Can we please talk, Cass?", Peter asked as he grabbed her arm.

"You said what you had to say, Peter.", Cassidy said as she pulled away from Peter. "I will not give up my dream for you.", she said as she walked off with Alchemy.

"Well that went well.", Joel said as he stood next to Peter.

It was then that Peter saw Mia sitting next to Angelo. She was he last person he wanted to see on Earth.

"And what are you doing here?", Peter questioned in a tone that said he wasn't happy to see her there.

"My sister wanted me to come and take some time to relax.", Mia said. "I do have a lot on my plate. Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"No.", Peter said. "But I do have a problem with you influencing Cassidy the way you did."

"I see.", Mia said as she put her sunshades on and laid back on her beach towel. "You may believe that I talked Cassidy into doing what she's doing, but believe me when I say that everything that she is doing is all her idea. You, Peter Cook, are just angry and want someone to blame. And I will not be that person. If you want to blame someone, look in a mirror.", she said calmly as she laid on her beach towel.

"She's got you there, Pete.", Nigel said.

"Nigel!", Taranee said with her hands on her hips.

"Well Mia's right.", Nigel said. "Cassidy decided to do what she wanted to do a long time ago. No one talked her into doing it. Sorry, Peter. But it's true."

"And how do you know this?", Taranee questioned.

"She told Mrs. Kadma when I was over the Vanders' home hanging with Angelo, Eric, and Martin.", Nigel answered.

"Can you guys talk about this some other time?", Mandy asked. "We came here to relax. Not have arguments."

"You can say that again.", Angelo said.

"No one is asking you too stay and listen.", Cornelia replied.

"We were here first.", Eric said. "You all came down here."

"So you're not happy to see me?", Hay Lin said as she sat next to Eric.

"Happy to see you, yes.", Eric said to Hay Lin. "In the mode to hear Peter blame Mia for him and Cassidy breaking up, no."

"Hey! Watch it, pal", Peter snapped at Eric.

"Okay. I'm new here, but it seems that you and Cassidy broke up because you tried to get her to give up something she wants to do.", Micheal said. "And you blame Mia because you think she influenced Cassidy into doing whatever it is she wants to do."

"That's the gist of it.", Joel said.

"Well from what we just saw, Cassidy doesn't want to talk to you right now.", Micheal said. "So I suggest that you leave her be and wait for her to come to you, bud. Trust me when I say that if you try and make her talk to you, it will not end well."

"He has a point.", Selece said. "One should not force these things."

"Thanks for the advice.", Peter said. "But if you don't mind, would you please mind your own business. Whatever is going on between me and Cassidy, is between me and Cassidy."

"Okay.", Micheal said. "I was only trying to give you some friendly advice."

"Well here's some friendly advice.", Irma said. "Don't go sticking your nose in other people's business!"

"That wasn't cool, Irma!", Will said to Irma.

"I'm just saying.", Irma said. "No one asked him for his two scents.", she said with a huff as she turned away from Micheal.

Just then Cassidy and Alchemy came back and sat where they were sitting before.

"Now can we talk?", Peter asked Cassidy.

"Nope.", Cassidy said as she ate some of her ice cream.

"Well I'm not leaving here until we do.", Peter said as he sat right in front of Cassidy.

Cassidy said nothing as she continued to eat her ice cream as she looked out at the ocean. The others said nothing as they sat there wondering who was going to crack first as some of them were relaxing and enjoying their time at the beach as best they could.

"Sorry things turned out like this.", Angelo said to Elyon who was laying on her beach towel. "This was meant to be a good time for you."

"It's okay.", Elyon said with a smile. "We're together at the beach. And that's enough for me.", she said getting a smile out of Angelo.

"Well I would have planned things a whole lot better.", Cornelia said. "And my plans would have invovled ALL of us being here having fun."

"Well when I asked if you and the girls wanted to come with us to the beach, you said that you all had plans for something else today.", Angelo said.

"So you couldn't of planned this for another day?", Irma questioned.

"No because the rest of the week is busy for some of us.", Angelo replied.

"Of course it is.", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

As for Cassidy and Peter, Cassidy was still ignoring Peter as she ate some chips and half a sub. She then began to drink a bottle of ice tea when...

"Would you quit being like this!?", Peter snapped as he smacked the bottle out of Cassidy's hand sending it flying. "Why won't you talk to me!?"

"You said what you had to say.", Cassidy said. "So there's nothing to talk about."

"Please just talk to him, Cassidy.", Taranee pleaded.

"Are you willing to let me do what I want to do?", Cassidy asked Peter with a stern look.

"Why do you want to do that when you can stay here and earn a better living?", Peter questioned.

"Well I guess that settles that.", Cassidy said. "We've got nothing to talk about."

"Fine! Go and do what you want then!", Peter snapped as he got to his feet. "But don't come crying to me when you see what a mistake you're making!", he snapped as he stormed off.

"You couldn't even try and talk to him?", Taranee questioned.

"I'm sorry, Taranee.", Cassidy said as she looked at her sadly. "But I can't be with a guy who thinks my dream is stupid. I just can't. I'm sorry."

"He's only worried about you.", Cornelia said. "He just wants you to be safe."

"And I will be.", Cassidy said. "He needs to realise that."

"Last I checked couples were suppose to compromise about things like this.", Irma said.

"He doesn't want to compromise.", Cassidy said. "He wants it his way or nothing. And I will not give up my dream just to make him happy."

"Have it your way then.", Joel said as he got up with Matt and W.I.T.C.H. "Even I think you're making a mistake. Later.", he said as they walked off to catch up with Peter.

"You leaving, too?", Selece asked Will.

"Sorry. But I did come with the girls.", Will said. "I'll see you later this evening."

"Okay.", Selece said with a smile that Will returned before running off to catch up with the others.

"And that's why I didn't want you to tell Will about you and Micheal being Battle Warriors yet.", Angelo said. "Some of them have beef with us."

"I can see it in Cornelia and Irma.", Micheal said.

"You'll learn who else in time.", Nigel said.

"But for now, let us enjoy the rest of our time here.", Mia said. "I know I will.", she said as she laid on her beach towel.

"Who knew she'd learn to relax so well.", Elyon questioned with a laugh.

And so they enjoyed their time at the beach for they knew they were going to be busy for the rest of the week on Metamoor. As for W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Joel, and Peter, they were in their secret base under the book shop working on some things when...

"I miss Caleb.", Cornelia said with a sigh. "What could be so important that Elyon has him stuck on Metamoor?"

"I'm sure that whatever it is must be important.", Taranee said.

"You don't know the half of it."

Everyone turned to see Caleb standing at the entrance to their base.

"_CALEB_!", Cornelia cried happily as she ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"Same here.", Caleb said returning the hug before they kissed.

"So why has Elyon kept you on Metamoor for so long this time?", Matt questioned.

"And how did you even get hee?", Irma said before she picked up a familiar scent which caused her and the others to cover their noses. "Never mind. I have a good idea how.", she said when Blunk came walking into the room.

"Hello, friends!", the little Passling said with a friendly wave and smile.

"Wow! He's rank!", Peter said.

"Thank you.", Blunk said with a smile.

"Can we please get him out of here?", Joel asked.

"We can head back to Meridian.", Caleb said. "You've got to see what's going on there!"

"What do you mean?", Will asked as she opened a fold to Metamoor.

"I'll explain on our way to the beach.", Caleb said as they headed through the fold.

"The beach?", Hay Lin questioned as she and Irma looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and followed Caleb with the others to the beaches.

Back on Metamoor, the Kree ship was now on one of the Meridian beaches being studied and looked through by the science division of the Battle Warriors alone with other Battle Warrior teams that were called upon to help with the investigation of the ship. Standing guard at the main entrance of the ship was a team of Battle Warriors, from Earth. ONly instead of hoodies like Angelo's team, they had trench coats and shades. The Power of the team was Japanese, while the Flight was Spanish. The Strength was Irish/Scottish and the Rush was Caucasian/American.

"Ever think we'd be spending our Summer guarding a ship like this?", Rush questioned.

"No, but we got the call, Ricky.", Flight said. "Besides. To be near one of these bad boys is something else."

"Tommy's right.", Power said. "And it's our job to make sure that any unauthorized people don't get on this ship."

"I know, Sho. I know.", Ricky said. "But I can think of a lot of other things I can be doing right now."

"You and me both.", Strength said as he leaned against part of the entrance. "But we're here. So let's do our job and hopefully we'll be able to head back home soon."

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Scott.", Tommy said when he noticed six figures flying towards them while three others were on horseback coming at them. "You guys see what I see?"

"Yeah, Laddie!", Scott said as they got closer. "And if my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, five of the six that are flying at us are... Life-sized fairies!?"

"I see it and I still don't believe it.", Ricky said as the girls and Matt landed in front of them.

"Can I help you?", Sho asked as his fellow Battle Warriors stood together.

"You can help by moving out of the way.", Cornelia demanded.

"Afraid we can't do that, Lass.", Scott said. "We have our orders to only let those with permission inside."

"What my friend says is true.", Tommy said. "It's to dangerous to let you in with what lies inside."

"Do you know who these women are?", Matt questioned. "They're the Guardians of Kandrakar! The greatest heroes of the Known Worlds! You shall let them pass!"

"Okay. First off, we've met a lot of great heroes of the Known Worlds, buddy. So the first thing you said, not true.", Ricky said. "Second, until we get the word, none of you shall pass."

"Oh you're going to let us pass!", Irma said. "One way or the other!", she said as she called on some water ready to fight.

"That's enough!", came a voice that got everyone's attention.

Suddenly, another team of Battle Warriors came from out of the entrance only they had jackets and shades on with their black jeans and tan boots. And all four of them were African-American.

"Oh great!", Cornelia said on an annoyed tone. "Another set of them."

"How many of you Battle Warrior teams are there?", Taranee asked being curious.

"Enough.", the Power of that team said. "Now why would the Guardians of Kandrakar be acting this... No way! Will!?", he questioned after getting a look at the red-head. "Will Vandom!?"

"You know this one, Leonas?", Scott questioned.

"Leonas!?", Will questioned in surprise. "Leonas Vanders!?"

It was then that the Power of the other Battle Warrior team took off his shades along with the rest of his team.

"Sam!?", Will questioned as she looked at the Flight of the team. "Marcus!?", she questioned looking at the Rush of the team. "Malcom!?", she questioned looking at the Strength of the team.

"You know these guys, Will?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said still surprised by all of this. "They're... Angelo's cousins!"

"_WHAT_!?", the rest of W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel and, Peter questioned.

**A/N: I bet you didn't see these surprise guest coming, huh? I figured that I'd have a bit of fun and bring them into the fold like I did with Micheal and Selece. There will be a few more surprises coming in the next chapter. Like where all the races of Metamoor came from. And before you question my on why I brought the Kree in this, think about it. Most of the Kree are blue. Just like some of the Galhot. And the Kree are known for experimenting with Humans. I get more into this in the next chapter. Not to mention an argument or two for our heroes. See you next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

"So you guys are Mystic Battle Warriors, too?", Will questioned.

"Yeah.", Leonas said. "We're Beta Squad and Sho and his team are Gamma Squad. So you're a Guardian?"

"Yeah!", Will said. "So why didn't Angelo tell me about you guys?"

"It's part of our thing.", Leonas began to explain. "We don't reveal other Mystic Battle Warrior Teams unless it's an emergency. It keeps any of our enemies surprised."

"Makes sense.", Will said. "So any chance we can go inside?", she asked.

"Honestly... I'm not sure.", Leonas said.

"Why not!?", Hay Lin questioned.

"We're not sure what will happen to you if you step on board.", Sam answered.

"Say what?", Irma questioned.

"What we mean is, that we don't know what the ship will do to you if you step on board.", Malcom began to explain.

"Didn't you tell them what almost happened to your father?", Marcus asked Caleb.

"What is he talking about, Caleb?", Taranee asked.

"Father came on board the ship with Vathek, Tynar, and some Battle Warriors who were calling themselves the science crew.", Caleb began to explain. "From what Vathek told me, once they got the ship up and running, it went after my father with some metal tentacles and put him in some sort of chamber and them took him to a large room and was about to do something to him if the Battle Warriors didn't shut the machine down."

"And since then, no normal Humans have been let aboard the ship.", Malcom said. "Only Battle Warrior, Galhots, Queen Elyon, her sister, a Feral Prince, the Ice Guardian and two people from Kandrakar."

"Cassidy?", Peter questioned. "She's in there?"

"Then that settles it.", Cornelia said. "She and Mia are Guardians like us."

"So we can go aboard!", Hay Lin said getting excited.

"Not until we get the okay.", Leonas said stopping Hay Lin.

"And if we don't decide to wait?", Irma questioned.

"Then you will not be representing Kandrakar the right way.", came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to see Halinor, who was dressed in what looked like her normal white robe only it was opened showing a pair of white pants with a white shirt and brown shoes, walking towards them from within the ship's entrance.

"Halinor!?", Will questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"My grandson, Martin, asked if I could come and help with things.", Halinor said with a kind smile that turned serious. "Now why are you here, Guardians? You weren't to be told of this until I gave the okay."

"I told them.", Caleb confessed as he stepped forward. "I felt that they had a right to know what was going on here."

"Is that so?"

It was then that Elyon walked out from the ship and stood next to Halinor. She was dressed in a royal outfit that was a pair of purple pants and top that had a wide white stripe going down the middle with matching slippers with her tiara on her brow.

"Elyon!", Cornelia said as she walked up to her best friend only to stop when she saw the look on her face which wasn't good.

"You know what I told you, Caleb!", Elyon said to the young warrior. "And yet you go behind my back and bring the Guardians along with Earth's Regent before Halinor said it was okay to do so. And you brought two normal Humans here as well? What were you thinking?"

"But if Princess Mia and Cassidy are able to go aboard the ship then the Guardians and Matt should be able to as well.", Caleb countered.

"We can not be sure about that until the proper test are taken.", Halinor said. "Even Alfor and myself had to wait until it was safe for us to go aboard."

It was then that Martin came out of the ship.

"What are you guys doing here?", Martin asked the girls, Matt, Peter, and Joel.

"It seems that Caleb decided to go get them.", Elyon said.

"Do you know how much danger you could have put them in had they gotten on board the ship!?", Martin questioned.

"Calm down, Martin.", Irma said. "He just wanted us to know what was going on."

"And you would have known once we knew it was safe for you to come aboard.", Martin said.

"Well is it?", Matt asked.

"We need to run some more test in certain parts but you can come aboard.", Martin said.

"Woo-Hoo!", Hay Lin said as she was about to walk aboard only for Martin to step in front of her. "Awwwww...! What is it now!?"

"You can't just go anywhere on the ship.", Martin said as he handed Halinor an iPad. "Stay with Grandmother. I just gave her an iPad that has a map of the ship which tells which parts you can go to. Don't touch anything on the ship."

"But..."

_"Don't. Touch. Anything.",_ Martin said to Taranee cutting her off.

"Aw, man.", Taranee said as she walked on board with the girls and Matt.

Joel and Peter were about to walk on board when Martin stopped them.

"Sorry, fellas, but you can't come on board.", Martin said.

"Are you kidding me?", Peter questioned.

"Come on man!", Joel pleaded. "This is every Sci-Fi buff's dream! Don't take this from me, Bud!"

"Sorry. But this ship is programmed to capture any and every normal Human and hold them until it's ready to experiment on them.", Martin explained. "So unless you want to be mutated, I suggest you stay outside."

"Aw, man!", Joel said as he turned to walk away.

"Is Cassidy in there?", Peter asked.

"Yes.", Martin said. "She's checking out the medical wing of the ship."

"Of course she is.", Peter said while rolling her eyes.

"You really need to accept what she wants to do, Peter.", Martin said. "The sooner you do that, the better your chances of getting back with her."

Peter said nothing as he turned to catch up with Joel. As for Martin, he and Elyon went back into the ship with Angelo's cousins leaving Sho and his team at the entrance they were guarding.

"That was the most excitement we had all day.", Ricky said.

"Let's hope it doesn't get any more exciting than that.", Sho said as they stood their post.

As for the Guardians and Matt, they were following Halinor as they were looking around the ship.

"Any chance of us being able to see the bridge of the ship?", Matt asked.

"Sorry, but Alfor is there with members of the Battle Warrior science crew learning how this ship works.", Halinor explained.

"Why is Alfor here?", Taranee questioned.

"He, like myself, are a part if Kandrakar's science division.", Halinor said.

"Wow! Who knew?", Cornelia questioned as they came to set of open door that showed Cassidy standing there with Mia, Prince Feros, and Aldern.

"Can we go in there?", Will asked Halinor who nodded.

"But be careful.", Halinor said as they went inside. "And don't touch anything!"

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as they walked inside.

"What are you guys doing here?", Cassidy questioned.

"Caleb came and got us?", Cornelia said.

"He never listens.", Mia said as she rubbed her temples. "Elyon told him to wait!"

"Relax, Mia.", Irma said. "We got the okay to come aboard. So it's all good."

"But you can't go just anywhere.", Halinor said reminding the girls and Matt about what they were told.

"We won't.", Will said.

"I still don't like that Caleb went behind our backs and brought you here.", Mia said. "Something has to be done about this."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!", Cornelia said. "What do you plan on doing to my boyfriend!?"

"With all due respect, Cornelia, it doesn't concern you.", Mia said.

"I know what Caleb did was wrong and all, but he just wanted us to know what was going on.", Taranee said in Caleb's defence. "You can't punish him for that."

"Actually, she can.", Aldern said. "Caleb was to wait a few more days until Mrs. Halinor gave the word to go get you."

"But he didn't wait.", Mia said. "He just went and decided to go get you which could have put you in grave danger. That is something Elyon and I will not stand for."

"But..."

"Princess Mia is right, Cornelia.", Halinor said. "We were not sure if the ship would see you as a regular Human or not."

"Why is that so important?", Taranee questioned.

"This is why.", Cassidy said as she turned to face the large computer that was there and began to typed on the keyboard.

"Hey! Why does she get to touch stuff!?", Irma complained.

"Because she is authorized to.", Halinor said to which Irma and Hay Ln pouted.

"Are all Guardians like... this?", Feros asked Aldern in a whisper.

"Not all of them.", Aldern whispered to Feros. "They're just upset that they've been kept out of this for so long."

"I see.", Feros said with a nod as Cassidy finished typing on the keyboard.

Suddenly, the monitor showed images of Galhots, Aveons, Ferals, someone that looked like Raythor, someone who looked like Tynar, and someone who looked like Frost, a Shape-shifters like Miranda, and someone that looked Human dressed in a toga.

"What's this?", Will questioned.

"Take it away, Hallie!", Cassidy said to her old friend.

"From what we've gathered from this ships data base, long, long ago during Earth's medieval times, the crew of this ship came to Earth and abducted many men and women from different countries, along with many creatures from land, sea, and air and brought them here.", Halinor began to explain earning gasp from W.I.T.C.H. and Matt.

"And they just left them to defend for themselves from the other races here!?", Matt questioned in disgust.

"That's horrible!", Hay Lin said.

"Whoever did this are real jerks!", Irma snapped.

"Before you go and jump the gun, maybe you should let Hallie finish explaining things.", Cassidy said before nodding to Halinor who nodded back.

"As I was saying.", Halinor said. "The Kree then took the Humans and began to do some experiments on Human and animal DNA and learned that if done right, they could make the Humans different."

"What do you mean by different?", Taranee questioned.

"She means like me and my people.", Prince Feros said earning gasp from W.I.T.C.H. an Matt. "And the other races you see on this device.", he said pointing up at the large monitor.

"Wait a minute.", Cornelia said letting things settle in. "You mean to tell me that these Kree guys mutated some Humans into the many races of this world with animal DNA?"

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Well not all of them. Aldern's race was an attempt to make Humans into Kree. Some turned out blue, like Vathek, while others for some reason turned out green, like Aldern."

"What about Tynar's race?", Matt questioned.

"From what we've learned, Tynar's race is a combination of Human and gorilla DNA.", Halinor explained. "They are called Holtophs."

"That would explain their large forearms.", Taranee said.

"And Raytor's race?", Irma questioned.

"They are Human.", Halinor answered. "It is just their skin pigmentation that was altered. As well we the formation of their ears."

"What about this race?", Will questioned pointing to the Human looking being on the screen.

"They are Oceanian.", Mia said. "They look Human but they can also breath underwater."

"Awesome!", Irma said. "But what about the Shape-shifters?"

"Their DNA was made slightly unstable.", Cassidy explained.

"Which allows them to do what they can do.", Cornelia figured.

"But what happened to the Kree that did all of this?", Taranee asked.

"Well all those they've changed, fought back against them with the skills and abilities they had developed over time.", Halinor explained. "And in time, they were winning. It was then that the Kree decided to leave Metamoor and call their experiment a failed one. They sunk this ship and escaped in other ships leaving the new races of this world to live as normal a life as they could."

"After that, we figured that how the races became to be got lost over time.", Cassidy said.

"And now we can tell them the truth.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"No. We can not.", came a familiar female voice.

Everyone turned to see Elyon walking in with Angelo who was in his Battle Warrior form like all the Battle Warriors there.

"We will not be telling the people of Metamoor of their origins.", Elyon said. "At least not yet."

"Why not?", Matt questioned. "Cause I believe the people have a right to know."

"Can you imagine how the people would react to finding out how they came to be?", Mia questioned.

"Some would probably accept it while it could create chaos among others.", Prince Feros said. "Which is why I agree with Queen Elyon on keeping this a secret for the time being."

"But don't the people have a right to know about this.", Will questioned.

"Of course they do.", Elyon said. "But until we learn more about all of this, we keep this a secret."

"But why?", Cornelia questioned.

"Let's say that a Human assassin learns about this.", Angelo said. "What do you think they could do with this technology?"

"They could be a Feral to go after someone important in my kingdom.", Prince Feros said.

"Or an Aveon to go after someone in the Skyan Kingdom.", Taranee figured. "And they could try and turn back to normal and not get caught."

"We don't know if it can be undone or not.", Halinor said. "The Mystic Battle Warrior's Science Division is still going through the files of this lab to find out."

"Which is why I ordered Caleb to stay here on Metamoor until Halinor gave the okay to bring you here.", Elyon said. "I knew that if you knew about this, you would want to come aboard this ship. Or in one of yours cases, sneak aboard if you were told not to come aboard.", she said as she looked at Hay Lin who blushed a bit while rubbing their back of her head with a cheesy smile.

"We didn't know if the ship would see you as regular Humans and try to mutate you six.", Angelo said to W.I.T.C.H. and Matt. "Picture you becoming Galhots, Aveons, Holtophs, or Ferals. Try explaining that to your parents back on Earth."

"Okay. We get it. You were thinking of our safety", Irma said in a bored tone.

"By the way you said that, I don't think you do.", Elyon said. "And I don't think Caleb understood why I didn't want you here until it was safe either."

"Now hold on there, Elyon!", Cornelia said as she stepped up to the Meridian queen. "I know what Caleb did was wrong, but he was just..."

"Doing what he thought was right.", Elyon finished. "That's just it, Cornelia. He always thinks he's doing the right thing. And sometimes it can cause a lot of trouble. It's like he doesn't trust my judgement."

"But..."

"No buts!", Elyon said. "If it were some other knight or soldier, none of you would say a thing in their defence. You're just speaking up for Caleb because of your friendship with him. Well I can't just let this go. Just like I didn't with his little outburst a while ago when it came to giving Phobos probation. Today, his actions could have put you Guardians and Matt in danger."

"But we're okay, Elyon.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah. Can't you let this go.", Cornelia said.

"No. I can not.", Elyon said. "I ordered him to stay here on Metamoor and not to go bring you al here until it was safe to do so. Not only did he disobey those orders, but he also brought Peter and Joel here as well putting them in danger if they were to get aboard the ship as well. I can not just let this go. Something has to be done. For if I don't, it will be sending a message that I treat some better than others. Which I can not do."

"So what are you going to do with Caleb?", Will asked.

"I'm sorry, Will, but that is my business.", Elyon said as she turned to leave. "Right now, I have go take care of other things.", she said before turning to Angelo with a small smile. "See you for dinner?"

"Of course.", Angelo said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

Elyon then teleported away.

"Where is she off to.", Taranee asked.

"The palace.", Mia said. "She still has her duties as queen to attend to."

"Take about having a busy schedule.", Hay Lin said when the sound of loud footprints came from out in the halls of the ship. "What is that!?", she questioned as she and the other felt the vibration of the footsteps.

"That's one of the Mass Battle Warriors moving something big.", Mia said. "They've been a big help."

"Oh yeah!", Will said as she looked at Angelo. "Ran into your cousins earlier."

"Yeah. Leonas told me.", Angelo said. "Surprised, huh?"

"You can say that.", Will said. "I was even more surprised to see that their outfits were different from yours."

"Well we can have the same outfits.", Angelo said surprising the others. "We just choose to be different."

It was then that a Mass Battle Warrior came into the room carrying a large metal box with a Gravity Battle Warrior, who had a green hoodie like Angelo and his fellow Battle Warriors, was making the box lighter with his powers.

"Where can we put this, Angelo?", the Gravity Battle Warrior asked.

"In the corner.", Angelo said.

"I know that voice!", Will said as the Mass Battle Warrior set the box down in the corner.

"Thanks for the help, Micheal.", the Mass Battle Warrior said. "That was heavier than I thought it was."

"It can't be!", Will said as she looked up at the Mass Battle Warrior who was wearing a red hoodie. "Selece!? Is that you!?"

"Will!?", the Mass Battle Warrior questioned as she pulled back her hood to reveal that ie was Selece. "What happened to you!?"

"This is new!", the Gravity Battle Warrior said as he pulled back his hood to reveal that it was Micheal.

"Well this is a bit awkward.", Selece said as she looked down at Will while still remaining tall and large.

"Ummmmm... Selece."

"Yeah, Angelo?"

"Can you bring yourself back down to normal size?", Angelo asked. "That way everyone here won't get a sore neck looking up at you."

"Oh yeah!", Selece said as she shrunk back down to normal. "Sorry about that."

"So you guys are Mystic Battle Warrior, too?", Matt questioned.

"Yep!", Micheal said. "Our parents are apart of Mr. Vanders' team."

"Dad is the Mass while mom is the Gravity.", Selece explained.

"So now you're part of Angelo's team.", Will figured.

"Yeah!", Selece said. "Mom and dad trained us to hone our powers and skills before we joined Angelo's team. And boy were they hard on us."

"But in the end, it all paid off.", Micheal said.

"And now our team is complete.", Angelo said. "We have a full eight member team."

"Oh joy.", Cornelia whispered to Irma in an annoyed tone.

"Wait a sec!", Selece said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You didn't tell them?", Will asked Angelo.

"I was going to wait and fill you all in and let you reveal yourselves to Selece and Micheal.", Angelo explained. "But Caleb done went and killed all that."

"So what gave you the right to bring them here?", Cornelia questioned.

"Told you she was going to go there.", Cassidy said.

"I actually asked Elyon if I could bring Selece and Micheal here before we discovered this ship.", Angelo said. "So there you go.", he said shutting Cornelia up.

"What about your cousins?", Irma questioned.

"And that other team from Earth.", Matt questioned.

"They were ordered here, by the Mystic Battle Warrior Elders.", Angelo answered. "Do you want to get in their faces about it. Be my guest. I can ask them for a face to face for you."

Irma and Matt said nothing knowing they wasn't going to win this argument.

"So when do we get to go on break?", Selece asked as she held her stomach. "All that growing to move things and shrinking back to normal has made me hungry."

"Then let's go get something to eat.", Cassidy said. "I'm sure they got some food ready at the campsite."

"Campsite?", Matt questioned.

"Yes. The Battle Warriors have set up a campsite nearby for themselves and some members of the Honor Guard, Meridian soldiers, Mrs. Halinor, and Alfor.", Mia explained as they walked down the halls of the ship and towards he entrance. "They should be setting up food for lunch by now."

"Good.", Selece said. "Cause I'm starving!"

Once at the entrance everyone was surprised to see, Peter and Joel handcuffed to each other while sitting down between Scott and Tommy.

"Peter!", Taranee shouted as she saw her brother handcuffed with Joel. "What did you do to them!?", Taranee demanded to know as she glared at Scott and Tommy.

"What the heck happened here?", Cassidy asked.

"These two tried to sneak inside with some equipment.", Sho explained. "When we caught them, they tried to fight back."

"Badly I might add.", Ricky said getting a glare from Peter and Joel.

"So we handcuffed them and had them stay put until you returned.", Scott said.

"We figured that it would be best to let you decide what to do with them.", Sho said to Angelo. "Seeing as you know them."

"Oh brother.", Angelo said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What were you two thinking?", he asked Peter and Joel. "You know what will happen if you go inside."

"Come on, man!", Peter said. "We just want a quick peek."

"That's all.", Joel said. "A quick peek."

"One quick peek just may change your lives forever.", Micheal said.

"And then some.", Selece added.

"What the heck!? What are you two doing here?", Joel questioned.

"Turns out that they're the newest members to Angelo's team.", Irma said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't like the way you said that.", Selece said to Irma.

"What was your first clue?", Irma questioned sarcastically. "It's obvious that you're not all that bright."

It was then that Selece stomped her foot and grew to ten feet while looking down at Irma who jumped back from her. Seeing this impressed Joel big time as he wished he could do the same thing.

"Easy, Selece.", Angelo said to his friend. "Don't let Irma's mouth get to you. She can be like this a lot."

Taking a deep breath, Selece relaxed as she shrunk back down to normal and walked away from Irma.

"You really need to cool it, Irma.", Cassidy said.

"I need to cool it!?", Irma questioned. "She's the one who went all giant on me!"

"Because of your mouth.", Mia countered.

"Who's side are you on?", Cornelia questioned. "As a Guardian, you should be on our side! Same goes for you, Cassidy!"

"Last I checked, we were all on the same side.", Angelo said.

"Well said.", agreed Mia. "From what Elyon told me, the Guardians and Battle Warriors worked together to save this world once. And because of your efforts, we are all here today. Do not forget that."

"Not to interrupt but what do you want to do with these two?", Scott asked about Peter and Joel.

"Let them go.", Angelo said. "We'll keep an eye on them."

"Don't try and do anything stupid.", Tommy said as he uncuffled Joel and Peter.

"Whatever man.", Peter said as he brushed past Tommy.

"Whatever nothing.", Angelo said. "You have no idea what would have happened to you had you and Joel gotten inside the ship."

"Such as what?", Peter questioned.

"Why don't you fill your brother in on what would have happened to him and Joel, Taranee.", Mia said to the Fire Guardian. "For it seems that they will not listen to anyone else.", she said as they made their way to the campsite.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Joel questioned.

"That your lives were saved by those guys.", Matt said while gesturing towards Sho and his team. "Trust me, dude. That ship is dangerous to any normal Human."

Soon they all made it to the campsite where there were many Mystic Battle Warriors getting something to eat from the few stands where different kinds of food was being made. Seeing the food stands, Irma and Hay Lin began to make their way towards them for a bite to eat when Mia stepped in from of them blocking their way.

"Wait your turn.", Mia demanded.

"But we're hungry!", Irma whined.

"Did you do any work here?", Cassidy asked.

"No. But...", Hay Lin said.

"No buts.", Mia said. "Let those who did some hard work get something to eat first."

"Aw, man!", Irma and Hay Lin said with a huff and a pout as they waited their turn to get something to eat.

As for Cassidy, she had an iPad with her and sat on a nearby log to go though some things. Seeing this, Peter walked up to her to see what she was doing.

"Let me guess. Some stuff to help you be a better doctor on this world.", Peter said.

"If you must know, yes.", Cassidy said as she went through the data she had on the iPad. "With the data on the ship, we have more info on the biology of the many races here on Metamoor. Data we'll be able to share with the many doctors on this world."

"I see.", Peter said. "Won't that mean you will not be needed here?"

"Nice try, Peter, but I still plan on being a doctor here.", Cassidy said. "I've learned a lot about medicine here from the doctors of Meridian. I can only think of what I can learn from the doctors of the other kingdoms. And with what I'll learn on Earth, I can bring a lot to this world."

"Sounds like you got it all figured out.", Peter said.

"Not really.", Cassidy said. "There's still plenty that needs to be done. But in time, I'm sure we can get a few hospitals up and going here."

"Hospitals?", Peter questioned. "A bit much don't you think?"

"Not really.", Mia said as she came walking up to them. "I've seen these buildings on Earth and what they do for the sick and injured. Metamoor can benefit from these kinds of places. It will take time to build, but I'm sure we can get it done. It would be nice if we had some help from more than just the Mystic Battle Warriors as well.", she said as she looked over at Matt and W.I.T.C.H.

"Well as the Guardians of Kandrakar, we are quite busy.", Cornelia said.

"But I'm sure we can help when we can.", Will said hoping not to start something.

"Fair enough.", Mia said as the line began to get shorter. "And now we can get something to eat."

"Finally?", Irma said as she and Hay Lin ran up to one of the stands.

Later that day, Cassidy was walking down the halls of the palace heading to the room Elyon had set up for her for when she came to visit her and Mia. Once she stepped into her room, she saw that Peter was sitting in one of the chairs there.

"What are you doing in here?", Cassidy questioned.

"I remember being very welcomed in here a while ago.", Peter said with a smirk.

"That was then and this is now.", Cassidy said as she held the door open. "Please leave."

"Not until we talk first.", Peter said.

"I said leave, Peter!", Cassidy demanded only for Cornelia to teleport into the room and use her powers to slam the door close.

"Now, now. Let's not be rude, Cassidy.", Cornelia said when the rest of W.I.T.C.H. and Matt teleported into the room with Caleb and Joel in tow.

"Yeah. We just want to talk.", Irma said. "What could be the harm in that."

"Depends on what you want to talk about.", Cassidy said realizing she was trapped.

"Just hear me out, Babe.", Peter said a he got up from his seat. "With all that has happened, I came up with a compromise that we can both work with."

"A compromise?", Cassidy questioned.

"Just hear him out, Cassidy. Please.", Taranee pleaded.

"Fine.", Cassidy said. "What is your compromise?", she asked to which Peter smiled glad she was willing to hear him out.

"Okay. Instead of going all around Metamoor to learn about the different races, you stay here in Meridian and learn what you need to know from the Kree ship.", Peter suggested.

"Come again?", Cassidy asked.

"Think about it. Thanks to that Kree ship, you now get to know all you need about the biology of the many races here.", Peter began to explain. "You won't have to go all around this world and learn what you need to know while risking your life doing so."

"And as for learning about the different types of medicines each kingdom uses, you can send out for the knowledge through carrier hawks.", Caleb added.

"That's a nice plan and all, but the data from the ship is thousands of years old.", Cassidy said. "For all we know the many races may of evolved in certain ways from those that came before them. And to find out for sure, we'll need to bring some of the races here to get a scan of them on the ship when we get it up and running correctly."

"Okay. But you still don't have to go to the other kingdoms to do that.", Peter said. "You can be safe here in Meridian."

"I knew it.", Cassidy said while rolling her eyes. "You still think I can't handle myself on my own."

"It's not that, Cass.", Peter said. "I just want you to be safe."

"I'll have you know that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, Peter Cook.", Cassidy said. "So what if this world has it's dangers? I've been on other worlds that have their fair share of dangers. And if you haven't noticed, so have Taranee and the girls."

"But they have each other when they go to other worlds!", Peter countered. "Who do you have?"

"There's Mia, the Battle Warriors, members of the Honor Guard who volunteered to escort me if needed.", Cassidy said. "Even Prince Feros has given me safe passage through his kingdom. He even has an escort ready to guide me through the Ferala Kingdom."

"Okay. She's got us there.", Irma said.

"And further more, you broke up with me. Remember?", Cassidy questioned. "You can't really stop me from doing this."

"I know.", Peter said. "But..."

"But what?", Cassidy questioned. "You figured that if you got everyone together here and gave your suggestion, you get me back and keep me here?"

"Just hear us out, Cassidy.", Will said.

"I think I've heard enough.", Cassidy said. "When I told you about what I wanted to do, Peter, I was hoping that you'd be supportive. But instead you flip out and make me choice between you and my dream. I would never do that to you."

"Please Cassidy.", Peter said. "This can work for us."

"For us? Or for you.", Cassidy questioned. "From where I see things, this all works out for you. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I know you didn't want to hear this but I'm sorry. As for the rest of you, I know you mean well coming here with Peter and all, but this si my life. Please respect what I've decided to do. Please."

Peter said nothing as he gave Cassidy a look and walked out of the room followed by the others who just shook their heads. Last was Taranee who gave Cassidy an upset yet sadden look as she left the room. As for Cassidy she just let out a sigh as she transformed back to normal and laid on her bed.

"Hope I don't have to go through that again.", she said with a sad smile.

As for the others, they returned to their base on Earth. None were to happy about what just happened.

"Well that was a bust.", Irma said as she flopped down on one of the two couches that was there. "Something told me that she wouldn't go for it."

"I was hoping she would.", Taranee said as she sat next to her brother on another couch. "Sorry, Peter.", she said as she wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder.

"It's okay.", Peter said. "This just makes me more determine to go through with what you guys offered me."

"So are you in?", Caleb asked.

"Yes.", Peter said with a serious look on his face. "Make me a Mystic Battle Warrior."

"What about you, Joel?", Irma asked. "You in?"

"Yes.", Joel said. "But instead of being Flight, I want to be Mass."

"I think that can be arranged, my friend.", came a voice surprising Peter and Joel.

"What the heck was that!?", Joel questioned.

It was then that Rubis made himself visible to Peter and Joel.

"What the heck is that?", Peter questioned as he and Joel looked at the floating purple and red orb that appeared.

"I am Rubis.", Rubis said introducing himself. "One of Meridian's past rulers. Please to meet you, Peter Cook and Joel Wright."

"Don't worry, guys. He's a friend.", Hay Lin said. "And guess what? Only we can see him!"

"What about the others?", Joel questioned.

"Not one of them can see him.", Irma said with a smirk. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess so.", Peter said. "But if he's from Metamoor, why is he here on Earth?"

"He came with us through the fold.", Will explained. "He was on the ship with us as well."

"And what they said was true.", Rubis said. "It is not safe for you two to go on that ship right now."

"I was so hoping they were full of it.", Joel said with a scowl.

"So what happens now?", Caleb asked Rubis.

"Did you get the rings I told you about?", Rubis asked.

"Yes.", Caleb said as he walked up to a shelf and took a small wooden box down from it and opened it.

Rubis looked inside and saw that there were ten rings with a small gem engraved in each of them.

"I found them in Mage's home like you said.", Caleb said.

"Excellent.", Rubis said. "Now all we need to do is have some of you wear them and touch one of the Battle Warriors to absorb a bit of their powers."

"But won't they feel it?", Joel questioned with concern of getting caught and/or hurting the Battle Warriors.

"No.", Rubis said. "For you will only be taking a small amount of their energy. Energy that they'll be able to rebuild in no time."

"All we have to do is decided who will go after who.", Will said. "I can go after Angelo, Selece, and Micheal."

"I can get Martin.", Irma said.

"Nigel for me.", Taranee said.

"Leave Alchemy to me.", Cornelia said.

"And leave Eric to me.", Hay Lin said with a beaming smile.

"And that leaves Mandy to me.", Matt said.

"Remember. All you have to do is touch their skin with the gem of the ring.", Rubis instructed. "Once you do that the gem will absorb the energy quickly."

"And once we do that, we'll have our own team of Mystic Battle Warriors that are loyal to Meridian.", Caleb said.

"Yes. But you need to have the first four.", Rubis warned.

"Well, Caleb will be the Power of the team.", Cornelia said. "It's only right after all he's done for the people."

"Agreed.", Will said. "And Joel wants to be Mass. So, for now, we'll need to get Flight, Strength, and Rush."

"I'll be your Rush.", Peter said. "I like the speed."

"That takes care of that.", Taranee said. "But what about the other two?"

"I have a suggestion for somebody to be Flight.", Joel said. "You all may not like it, but if you want somebody to get to Martin, this guy is good for the job."

"Wait.", Cornelia said knowing where Joel was going. "You don't mean _HIM_ do you?"

"Who?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Dunn.", Cornelia said.

"Uriah!?", Irma questioned. "Did you bump your head, Joel!? No way!"

"Do you mean this boy?", Rubis said as he took the form of Uriah's head. "I have been around your school and notice how this one does get to the one you call Martin."

"That's him!", Will said. "He's a total jerk! Why would you even think we'd be okay with picking him?", she asked Joel.

"We need an edge.", Joel said. "And Martin would freak if he saw that we had Uriah as one of our Battle Warriors. Especially if Irma stood by his side when we revealed everything."

"He makes a good point.", Caleb said.

"Indeed he does.", Rubis said.

"But Uriah is..."

"A creep.", Peter said cutting Irma off. "I get it, girls. The dude is a pest. But Martin won't be the only one phased by this."

"You're talking about Nigel.", Taranee said getting a nod from Peter.

"We need every advantage we can get.", Peter said. "Am I right?"

"Indeed you are, Peter Cook.", Rubis said. "What we are planning will turn a lot of your friends against you for a while. You will need to show them that you are doing this for the benefit of Metamoor. So you will need all the help you can get."

"Besides. You guys want to prove that this Phobos guy has changed. Right.", Joel questioned. "Then let's show them that the same can be said for a guy like Dunn."

"He does make a good point.", Matt said. "If we can get Dunn to change for the better then who knows what we can do?"

"Anything is possible.", Hay Lin said. "I mean Nigel changed. Maybe Uriah can, too. I mean he's changed a bit since his two friends have moved."

"Okay. We'll go with Uriah for Flight.", Will said. "Now well need a Strength."

"Nigel's brother.", Peter said.

"Danny?", Taranee questioned in surprise. "But he's..."

"A thug. Yeah. I know.", Peter said. "But right now we need somebody that can keep a secret."

"And you think this Danny can do that?", Caleb asked.

"I remember my mom telling me about him. She was the judge at his trial.", Peter said. "When he had the chance to rat out his friends, he didn't. He spent some time in Juvenile Corrections. He's still a jerk, but I know that he'd love to bring down his brother a peg or two."

"Peter!", Taranee said shocked by what her brother said.

"Don't worry, Sis.", Peter said. "He won't kill his brother. Besides. We need the muscle."

"Okay. Uriah is one thing.", Cornelia said. "But Danny is another."

"He sounds like a lost soul in need of something to aim at.", Rubis said. "Besides. If he or this Uriah boy get out of line, you can strip them of their powers."

"Well that makes it better.", Irma said.

"And it's not like we can't keep an eye on them.", Joel said.

"Are you all in agreement?", Rubis asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Very well.", Rubis said. "Now I will have to meet with the one who will help us create the rings we need to make your chosen men Mystic Battle Warriors. If you will open a fold to Metamoor for me, Ms. Vandom?"

Will said nothing as she opened a small fold to Metamoor that Rubis went through.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, guys?", Will asked as she closed the fold. "I mean Uriah Dunn and Danny Ashcroft? It's a bit risky."

"Maybe so.", Caleb said. "But if we're willing to prove that Phobos can do good, then shouldn't the same be said for those two?"

"I guess you're right.", Will said.

"Besides. If they get out of line, we'll just strip them of their powers.", Cornelia said. "Problem solved."

"I hope you're right.", Taranee said as they left their base. "Cause now we have to get them to listen to us."

"All we have to do is get them somewhere private and transform in front of them.", Irma said. "Once they see that, they'll listen to what we have to say."

"Easier said than done.", Peter said. "Convincing them to come to said location will take some convincing."

"We'll think of something.", Cornelia said. "But right now we need to collect some Battle Warrior energy."

"We got plenty of time for that.", Caleb said as they left the book shop. "Right now, I have to prepare an apology for Elyon."

"Make sure it is a good one.", Cornelia said as they held hands. "She is really ticked that you came and brought us to Metamoor without her permission."

"I know.", Caleb said. "Who knows what she has planned for me this time."

"Don't worry. She can't do anything that will keep us apart.", she said before kissing Caleb in the cheek.

Now back on Metamoor, Rubis flew through the skies of his world knowing where he was going as he got closer to an island. Once at the island, Rubis made his way through the island's jungle and to a fort that was surrounded by the jungle. Once in the fort, Rubis went through the walls of the main building of the fort and saw that it was the same way he saw it the last time he was there. It looked like a regular home except for the corner that looked like a small lab.

"Varlag? Are you here, Varlag?", Rubis called out.

"I am here, Rubis.", came a voice from another room.

It was then that a middle-aged man with medium build came into the room. He had red hair with a few white streaks that went down to past his shoulders. His eyes were green and shown great wisdom in them. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants with leather boots and a gray shirt and a gray cloak.

"It's been a while Rubis.", Varlag said to the floating orb. "What news do you have for me?

"They are ready.", Rubis said. "They only need to get two more to join them and gather the energy needed."

"I see.", Varlag said. "Then all is going according to our plan."

"So you found it?", Rubis asked.

"Yes.", Varlag said as he walked over to a table that had a wooden box and opened it. "It took some searching, but I found it."

Rubis floated over to the box and saw a dagger with dried blood on it.

"Finally!", Rubis said. "I shall be whole again!"

"Now all we need is a strong Mogriff that can shape-shift.", Varlag said as he closed the box. "Thankfully, I know just where to find them."

"Excellent.", Rubis said. "If all goes well, then we both shall get what we want."

"Indeed, my friend.", Varlag said with a smile. "Indeed."

**A/N: Well it seems that Metamoor has uncovered one of it's biggest secrets ever! And while they're doing that, more secrets are growing. Only this secret involves some betrayal. Will Uriah and Danny actually join Caleb, Peter, and Joel and become Mystic Battle Warriors? And what's the deal with the dagger Varlag has and why is it so important to Rubis? Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:**

A few days later, the Guardians managed to somehow, someway talk Uriah Dunn and Danny Ashcroft into meeting them in the cave, on Shell Beach. If you got a good look at Danny, you'd think he was an older version of Nigel.

"So why bring us here, Lair?", Uriah questioned. "I figured you'd be spending time with your geek of a boyfriend."

"Clam it, Dunn!", Irma snapped. "Before I regret bringing you here!"

"Whatever.", Uriah said.

"Why did you bring us here, Cook?", Danny asked Taranee. "I only came here because you said it had something to do with my little brother."

"It does.", Taranee said. "Just listen to what we have to say."

"Make it quick.", Danny said. "I have things to do."

"All yours, Will.", Cornelia said.

Will took a deep breath and...

"Guardians, Unite!", she said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and transformed herself and the girls.

In a flash of light, the girls stood before Uriah and Danny in their Guardian forms.

"I knew it!", Uriah said. "I knew that you weren't wearing costumes that Halloween!"

"Well this just got interesting?", Danny said. with a smirk.

"Okay you two are taking this way to easy.", Irma said. "What's the deal?"

"Are you kidding?", Danny questioned with a smirk. "With that whole alien invasion a year ago in New York not to mention what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. a few months ago along with all this Meta-Human crap that's been going on, not much surprises me anymore."

"Same here.", Uriah said. "So are you five aliens or what?"

"We're not aliens., Hay Lin said. "We're Guardians."

"Okay. So why tell us this?", Danny asked.

"Because we have an offer for you two.", Cornelia said. "One that will change your lives forever if you say yes."

"I'm listening.", Danny said.

"What about you?", Irma asked Uriah.

"Sure. Why not? Got nothing better to do.", Uriah said.

"Good.", Will said. "Now here's the skinny.", she said as she and the other girls began to tell Danny and Uriah what they needed to know for the moment.

Now at the same time, on Metamoor, Caleb stood before the doors of the throne room of the Meridian palace dressed in his normal clothes he wore in Meridian. He knew why he was summoned, and knew he had to make his apology good. He then nodded to the guards at the doors who opened the doors letting him in. Caleb walked up to the throne where Elyon was sitting with Mia standing by her right side and Raythor standing on her left.

"Your Majesty.", Caleb said as he bowed before Elyon who was dressed in one of her regular gowns with matching slippers. "You sent for me."

"Yes, Caleb, I have.", Elyon said in a serious tone. "You are here today because of your actions as of late."

"I know that I disobeyed your orders when I left Metamoor and brought the Guardians and their other friends here.", Caleb said. "I just felt that the Guardians had a right to know about what was going on. I had no intension of putting their lives in danger."

"And yet you did all those things.", Elyon said. "You could not wait a few more days before I gave you the word to go and bring them here. You decided that you had the right to tell them and brought them here and to the ship. So the question is this. Where do your loyalties lie? With your home world or with the Guardians?"

"How can you even question that, Your Majesty!?", Caleb asked in surprise. "My loyalty, my heart, has always been with Meridian and all of Metamoor!"

"Oh really?", Elyon questioned.

"Of course!", Caleb said.

"Then let's look back at your actions as of late.", Elyon said. "First, there was when you along with the Guardians and the Regent of Earth decided that it was not only okay to reveal everything about yourselves along with myself, Mia, and the Mystic Battle Warriors to Joel Wright and Peter Cook, but you also brought them here to Meridian without my permission."

"But I..."

"I am not finished.", Elyon said cutting Caleb off as he did nothing but stood there. "Next there was what you along with Peter Cook and Joel Wright did that one weekend in Heatherfield Forest when the three of you tried to use the mystic rings of Battle Warriors Power, Flight, and Rush which could of been a disaster for the forest and Heatherfield along with any nearby cities had it not been for the Battle Warriors who's rings the Air Guardian stole and gave to you."

Caleb said nothing knowing that his queen was right. But he somehow knew that she wasn't done.

"And finally, we have what you did a few days ago when you went behind my back and brought not only the Guardians here but also one of the Regents of Earth, Peter Cook, and Joel Wright.", Elyon said. "Could you imagine what may of happened had they gotten aboard that ship and it had captured all of them to be mutated?"

"I couldn't imagine that because the Battle Warriors there would have been able to save them.", Caleb said.

"And what if they couldn't save them all in time?", Raythor questioned. "What then? Would you be the one to tell their families, on Earth, about what happened to them?"

"I..."

"Let me answer that for you.", Mia said. "You wouldn't be the one to do that! It would be Her Majesty who would have to do that. For you are one of her warriors. And all that you do reflects on her. Both good and bad. Did you not think about this when you did any of these things, Sir Caleb? You say that your loyalties lie with Meridian and all of Metamoor. But if you ask me, I say that they lie more with the Guardians. Namely the Earth Guardian, Cornelia Hale."

"Is she right, Lad?", Raythor questioned. "I want to believe your loyalties lie here than with the Guardians. They may have done much for Meridian, but you done a whole lot more. You led the rebellion after your father was captured and led it well. You even accepted me as a member of the Honor Guard with Her Majesty after all I've done. I would hate to think that after all that has happened, that you have more loyalty to the Guardians."

"Let me ask you this, Caleb.", Elyon said getting Caleb's attention. "Let's say that Kandrakar wants to use my powers to somehow make the Guardians stronger. And that they send the Guardians for me. Will you stand with me, or with them?"

"Please don't ask me that, Your Majesty.", Caleb pleaded.

"I am asking you, Sir Caleb.", Elyon said. "What is your answer?"

"I... I can not answer that question for I do not think I could stand by either side.", Caleb said. "I could not go against my queen yet I could not go against the Guardians after all they have done for us."

"So in other words, you would leave us to protect Her Majesty on our own against the Guardians and anything else Kandrakar sends at us?", Raythor questioned.

"I wonder if you wouldn't have any trouble fighting the Mystic Battle Warriors if you had to.", Elyon said to which Caleb flinched a bit.

"I was wondering the same thing.", Mia said.

"Sir Caleb of Meridian. You have served this kingdom well during the rebellion and as one of it's knights.", Elyon said. "But I can not just let your actions as of late go because of our friendship. Many of the soldiers have been talking saying that I am to nice to you after all that you have done. I can not allow this to go on. Something must be done. So, with a heavy heart, I strip you of your title of Knight and demote you down to Captain. You will still have your quarters here in the palace, but you are no longer part of the Honor Guard. And you are to remain here on Metamoor until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"What!?", Caleb questioned in shock. "But... I... You can't do this to me!"

"Actually, I can and I have.", Elyon said. "You will have to earn the title of Knight back, Captain Caleb. You are dismissed."

"But..."

"I said you are dismissed!", Elyon said in a stern voice. "Do not make me demote you further."

Caleb said nothing as he turned and left the throne room. Once he was gone, Elyon let out a tiring yet sad sigh.

"You did the right thing, sister.", Mia said.

"You had to show him and the soldiers that you don't play favorites.", Raythor said. "He may be mad now, but in time Caleb will see that you had to do this."

"I hope so.", Elyon said. "Now I just have to deal with the girls."

As for Caleb, he was in his quarters packing what he could when suddenly a knock came at his door.

"Come in!", Caleb said in a gruff voice.

The door opened to which Julian, Aldern, and Drake entered the room.

"I take it you met with Her Majesty.", Julian said.

"I have.", Caleb said.

"Sorry about what happened, my friend.", Aldern said when he noticed that Caleb was stuffing some clothes in a bag. "What are you doing?"

"Packing my things.", Caleb said. "I'm leaving the palace."

"What!?", Drake questioned. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes.", Caleb said. "I need sometime to myself. Away from here."

"I know that you are angry, son, but there's no need for you to leave.", Julian said to his son.

"Actually, there is.", Caleb said. "I need time away from here to sort things out. Her Majesty was right to question my loyalties. I need to find out where they lie. And to do that, I need to be away from here."

"But Caleb...", Aldern began to saw when Julian placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I understand, Caleb.", Julian said with a kind smile. "Take all the time you need. I shall tell Queen Elyon what you are doing. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thank you for understanding, Father.", Caleb said returning the smile.

"Just be careful out there.", Julian said. "You may be grown, but you're still my son."

"I will.", Caleb said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Safe journey, Caleb.", Drake said as they shook hands. "Return to us soon."

"I will.", Caleb said before turning to Aldern.

"Good luck, my friend.", Aldern said to Caleb as they shook hands.

"Thank you.", Caleb said before turning to his father and shook his hand before leaving his quarters.

"Think he'll come back?", Aldern questioned.

"He'll be back.", Julian said. "He just needs some time to himself."

"I hope you are right.", Drake said. "I truly hope you are right."

As for Caleb, he took a horse and left the palace grounds and headed towards the Great Forest where he knew he would have the privacy he needed.

'Where do my loyalties lie?', he thought to himself as he rode his horse. 'Meridian? Or the Guardians?'

That thought ran through his mind as he rode to where he wanted to be. A few days later, W.I.T.C.H. had arrived in Meridian to see Elyon only to find out that about what happened to Caleb.

And one of them was not to happy about it.

_Guess which one!_

"She did what!?", Cornelia questioned Julian after he told her and the other Guardians about what happened. "Why would she do that!? How could she do that!?"

"Well she is the queen.", Julian said. "And as much as I love my son, his actions as of late have others questioning his loyalties."

"So Elyon just goes and demotes Caleb and has him stay here until she says so?", Irma questioned. "That's just wrong."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but what's done is done.", Julian said.

"Where is Caleb now?", Will asked.

"I do not know.", Julian said. "He said he needs time to sort things out alone. And I respect that. You can go find him if you wish. But if he wants to be left alone, please grant him that wish. There are times when one needs to be alone to find out who he is and what he wants to do."

"We will, Sir Julian.", Taranee said as Julian walked off to attend to his other duties.

"So when do we go look for Caleb?", Hay Lin asked.

"Now.", Will said. "The sooner we find him the better."

"But first, I'd like to have a talk with Her Royal Highness.", Cornelia said as she marched inside the palace.

"This should be good.", Irma said as they followed behind the angry blonde.

It didn't take Cornelia long to get to the throne room. Of course there were guards standing at doors to the throne room. But Cornelia wasn't going to let them stand in her way as she marched up to them. Once she was close enough to the doors, the Earth Guardian used her telekinesis to force the doors open and walked past the guards who were surprised by her actions. Inside the throne room were Elyon who was dressed in her royal gown and Mia who was dressed in what she normally wore, were surprised to see the doors fly open and Cornelia march in with a look of angry on her face.

"Oh boy.", Elyon said to herself.

"How dare you do what you did to Caleb?!", Cornelia snapped. "After all he's done for you and this kingdom, you go and demote him and make him stay here and away from me! How could you!?"

"Because what Caleb did a few days ago was the final straw.", Elyon said.

"The final straw?", Taranee questioned.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "Before what he did a few days ago, there was what happened up at the cabin last year. And before that there was when he brought Peter and Joel here with out bringing it past me first."

"You still on that crap!?", Irma questioned. "Let it go, Elyon!"

"I can not just let it go!", Elyon said in a tone that said she meant business.. "The soldiers have been talking and they're think that I play favorites when it comes to Caleb."

"Then they need to mind their own business!", Cornelia snapped. "What do those nobodies know?"

"Those nobodies are loyal soldiers to Meridian!", Mia said.

"The same soldiers that aided you in defending Kandrakar when you needed their help.", Elyon said. "Or have you forgotten?"

"We haven't forgotten, Elyon.", Will said. "We just feel that Caleb shouldn't be punished so harshly."

"Well I feel that it was a just punishment.", Elyon said. "Caleb needs to learn that he can't just go and do what he wants when he feels like it. And further more, I would like it if you all would request an audience with me or Princess Mia instead of barging in here when you feel like it. We may be friends, but Mia and I are rulers here"

"Her Majesty has a point.", Mia said. "If it were some other kingdom, on any world you would show them the proper respects. Would you not?"

"Yes. We would.", Will said knowing that Mia was right and they have done as such with other kingdoms on other worlds.

"The same must be done here with Elyon so others can see that she is well respected.", Mia said.

"Well respected, huh?", Cornelia questioned in a soft tone before letting out a low laugh.

"Cornelia?", Hay Lin questioned before Cornelia looked at Elyon with an icy glare.

"You sit there on that throne like you're someone important, when it was only a few years ago that you didn't even know about who you really were.", Cornelia said. "And now after all we've been through, you go and start acting all high and mighty!? Give me a break! If it weren't for us and Caleb, you wouldn't even be here right now, Your Majesty! You may have the title and the power, but if you ask me, if anyone deserves to be the ruler here, it's Cal-"

Before Cornelia could finish her sentence, Mia, who wasn't even transformed, teleported from Elyon's side and in front of her surprising Cornelia and the girls. Mia then grabbed the Earth Guardian by her top with one hand and lifted her up off her feet with a glare.

"Be careful with your next words, Earth Guardian.", Mia warned with a look that said she wasn't playing around. "For they may cost you dearly."

"Look at you standing up for your little sister.", Cornelia said with a smirk as Mia still held her up in the air. "Do you really think you can take me?"

"Would you like to find out?", Mia asked as she transformed into her Guardian form while still holding Cornelia. "I'm ready when you are.", she said with a smirk.

"Enough!", Elyonj shouted. "There will be no fighting! Mia. Please put her down."

"As you wish, Sister.", Mia said as she let Cornelia go who almost fell before catching her balance.

"As for you five, please leave.", Elyon said to the girls.

"The sooner we're out of here the better!", Cornelia snapped as she turned to leave.

"And next time request an audience with me when you come here.", Elyon said.

"Yeah, whatever.", Irma said before she and the other Guardians teleported out of the palace.

"They have a lot of nerve barging in here like they did.", Mia said as Elyon walked up to her. "And the Earth and Water Guardian need to learn more about respect."

"They were just angry.", Elyon said. "When they cool off, they'll see how wrong they were and want to make up."

"I hope you're right, Sister.", Mia said.

"So do I, Mia.", Elyon said. "So do I."

As for the girls, they were now flying in through the Great Forest in search of Caleb.

"And how do you know Rebel-Boy is here?", Irma asked.

"Because he has a cabin here.", Cornelia said. "He showed it to me once."

"Then lead the way.", Will said as they flew through the forest.

It didn't take them long to reach the cabin in question. It was a nice size cabin with a chimney that had smoke coming out of it letting them know somebody was staying there.

"Nice cabin.", Irma said. "Didn't know Caleb had one here."

"He had it built here for any rebels that couldn't get to the Infinite City and had to retreat to the Great Forest to hide.", Cornelia explained. "Now it's just a cozy little cabin we sometimes come to to be alone together.", she said with a happy smile.

"Dare I ask what you two do here?", Will asked with a playful smirk while the others giggled.

"Better yet, how do you get here to be with Caleb?", Irma questioned with a smirk.

"Caleb has Blunk come get me.", Cornelia answered. "And as for what we do here, get you minds out of the gutter. We just spend time here together.", she said as they walked up to the door of the cabin.

Cornelia knocked on the door to the cabin hoping Caleb would answer it. And to her joy he did.

"Cornelia?", Caleb questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Cornelia said nothing as she gave Caleb a loving kiss that he returned as they held onto each other.

"I missed you, too.", Caleb said as they looked each other in the eye.

"We heard about what Elyon did to you.", Taranee said as Caleb let them all inside.

"I still can't believe she demoted you like that!", Cornelia said as she sat on one of the couches in the cabin.

"Nice place you got here.", Irma said.

"Yeah! It's kind of cozy.", Hay Lin said as she sat with Irma on another couch.

"Thanks.", Caleb said as he sat next to Cornelia. "And as for what Her Majesty did, I'm kind of glad she did it."

"What!?", Cornelia questioned. "But why? You deserve you knighthood after all that you have done for her and all of Meridian."

"Perhaps.", Caleb said. "But being out here for the last few days has given me time to think about what Her Majesty has said."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"About where my loyalties lie.", Caleb said. "With Meridian or with you five."

"That's crazy!", Hay Lin said. "Of course your loyalties lie with Meridian."

"They always have.", Taranee said.

"Do they?", Caleb questioned. "If my loyalties truly lied with Meridian, then I would have asked Her Majesty if we could tell Joel and Peter about her and Meridian last year. And I wouldn't have tried to use Angelo's Battle Warrior ring when we went up to that cabin which put all of us in danger. Including Her Majesty. And if my loyalties truly lied with Meridian, then I wouldn't have snuck off to Earth a few days ago and brought you five along with Matt, Peter, and Joel to that ship not knowing if it was safe for you to go on it. Perhaps my loyalties no longer lie with Meridian."

"Oh Caleb.", Cornelia said as she hugged Caleb.

"It's okay, Cornelia.", Caleb said. "I may not be loyal to Meridian right now, but I want them to again. And to do that, we have to do what we agreed to do with Rubis. Elyon may be a good queen, but Meridian needs someone who will be there for the kingdom 24/7. Maybe then I'll feel more loyal to Meridian again. Cause right now, I fear for my homeland."

"Then we know what we have to do.", Will said. "And with that we bring good news. Danny and Uriah are in."

"Good.", Caleb said. "Now we just have to wait for Rubis to return and go from there."

"And while we wait, we go and collect some Mystic Battle Warrior energy.", Irma said.

"Then let's get to work.", Cornelia said. "The sooner we do this the better."

"I would go with you, but..."

"We know, Baby. We know.", Cornelia said before kissing Caleb. "We'll be back and with the energy we need.", she said as Will opened a fold to Earth.

"Good luck.", Caleb said as the girls headed through the fold.

Once through the fold, Will closed it and the five of them headed to the Silver Dragon to get something to eat.

"You know something?", Taranee questioned. "Part of me is wondering why Kandrakar hasn't acted against us in all of this."

"You have a point there.", Irma said.

"Maybe they see that what we're doing is a good thing.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Of course we're doing a good thing.", Cornelia said. "If we pull this off, everyone wins. Meridian get a better ruler. Elyon gets to live something of a normal life with Angelo. And we get to take credit for it."

"What if Elyon feels like we betrayed her?", Will questioned.

"It'll be a while, but she'll see that we did what we did for her.", Cornelia said. "Trust me on this, Will. We're doing the right thing."

"Let's hope so.", Will said. "Cause if not, all of this will blow up in our faces, big time.", she said as they made their way to the Silver Dragon.

Now back on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, we have Miranda who has been helping Vathek with his duties in the Infinite City Prison. She had been doing her job well and learned much from Vathek. As for Vathek, he's been happy to have someone who's been okay with being down there to help.

"I have to admit it, Miranda.", Vathek said. "You have been a very good assistant here."

"Thanks.", Miranda said with a small smile. "After all I've done, I figured that I needed to do something to make amends."

"Don't talk like that, child.", Vathek said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll admit that I had my doubts at first, but I am glad that I was wrong about you. You, Miranda, have more than made up for your past crimes. We all trust you and see you as one of us. A loyal citizen of the Meridian Kingdom.", he said making Miranda smile as her eyes began to water. "Never forget that."

"Thank you.", Miradna said bringing a smile to Vathek's face as well.

"You're welcome, Miranda..", Vathek said as his stomach began to growl a bit. "Looks like I could use something to eat. Mind keeping watch over our prisoners while I go get us something to eat?"

"You can count on me!", Miranda said with a salute getting a grin out of Vathek as he left to go get him and her something to eat.

Once Vathek was gone, Cedric let out a small laugh which got Miranda's attention.

"And what's so funny?", Miranda asked.

"You are.", Cedric said with a smirk. "You go and pretend to be a good little girl when deep down we both know that you're just playing the game."

"Game?", Miranda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He means tha game of being loyal to the ones in power.", Phobos said. "A very wise choice indeed."

"But sooner or later, you will be exposed for the fraud you are.", Nerissa said from her cell. "So enjoy your freedom while you can, child. For it won't last long."

"You're wrong, witch! You all are!", Miranda snapped. "I have changed! I've seen the error of my ways and have become a better person. I have true friends that trust me. And I will not betray that trust. Never!"

"You say that now.", Avis said. "But I'm willing to bet that if we were to escape and if you were pushed into a corner, you'd join us in a heartbeat."

"You'd be wrong, Avis!", Miranda said. "I'd stick by my friend and fight you all!"

"So brave now that you're on the other side of these bars.", Nerissa said. "I would be too if I were you. You were even bold enough to take something close to your true form."

"But I only liked two of your forms.", Cedric said with a smirk. "Your child-like form because it shows your true personality of being a weak little girl. And your spider-like form you take to mask your fear and weakness.", he said as his smirk grew. "This teenage girl form only mask who you truly are, Miranda. In time you will see that."

"You're wrong.", Miranda said. "I took this, form because I have become stronger as a person on the inside, Cedric. I'm no longer your little puppet you can turn to for your sick pleasures. You never loved me. You just saw me as someone you could have your way with. But not anymore. Not ever."

"Tough talk, little girl.", Phobos said. "I wonder if you would talk like that if we were to escape."

"Ignore them, Miranda.", came the voice of someone she never thought would come to her defence. "They're just trying to get under your skin."

"Frost?", Miranda questioned.

"Silence, you fool!", Cedric snapped. "Who's side are you on!?"

"Not yours.", Frost said. "You should have learned that when I didn't escape with you last time."

"Traitor!", Phobos yelled. "You shall pay for your betrayal!"

"Tough talk from your cell, oh Fallen Prince.", Frost said with a smirk. "By I intend on serving my sentence so I can walk out of here a free man one day. And when that happens, I plan on returning to my home village to start over."

"I wish you luck on that, Frost.", Miranda said with a smile.

Frost simply nodded to Miranda as he sat in his cell. As for Miranda she stood her post keeping watch of the other prisoners. But what she and the prisoners didn't know was that someone overheard everything. And he was a proud Galhot knowing how Miranda stood up to her former allies. And was quite impress with what Frost said as well.

'Good for you, Miranda.', Vathek said in his mind with a smile as he went to get himself and Miranda something to eat. 'You have truly come a long way. And there may be hope for you yet, Frost.', he thought with a smile as he made his way to the palace.

_Four days._

In four days the trials of Queen Elyon Escanor of the Meridian Kingdom will begin. Trials in which Angelo Vanders, Martin Tubbs, Nigel Ashcroft, Eric Lydon, and Cassidy Chacon will be working with Vathek, Raythor, and Drake of the Honor Guard in testing the young queen to see if she is truly ready to be queen of the Meridian Kingdom. Each of them knows what they have planned for Elyon and will not drive away from their plan. But right now, three of our testers have something to deal with right now.

_Their girlfriends._

"What's going on, Irma?", Martin asked his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to talk to you.", Irma said in an innocent tone.

"We all do.", Taranee said to Nigel as she stood with Irma and Hay Lin.

"Is that so wrong?", Hay Lin asked her boyfriend.

"No.", Eric said. "But we were going over our plans for the trials."

"Which is kind of important.", Nigel said to Taranee.

"We know.", Taranee said. "Which is why we wanted to talk to you guys."

"About the trials?", Martin questioned. "You know that we can't tell you about what we have planned."

"We know, Sweetie.", Irma said as she drew a circle on Martin's chest. "But we figured that if you were to let us help you, it would make it easier on you."

"Sorry, Irma, but with what we have planned, we won't be needing your help.", Martin said.

"But we can be a big help!", Taranee said.

"Not in this, Taranee.", Nigel said. "We already got it all planned out."

"But..."

"Do you trust me, Taranee?", Nigel asked Taranee as he held her hands.

"Nigel...", Taranee began to say.

"Do you trust me?", Nigel asked again as he looked her in the eyes.

The Fire Guardian couldn't help but smile at him as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes.", Taranee said as she and Nigel held hands.

"What about you, Hay Lin?", Eric asked his girlfriend.

"But I want to help!", Hay Lin whined. "I really do! Please let me help, Eric.", she said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin, but I have it all under control.", Eric said. "I just wish you would see that."

"I do.", Hay Lin said. "It's just that I was hoping that this could be something we could do together."

"I know, Hay Lin. I know.", Eric said.

"So why won't you let me help you!?", Hay Lin questioned getting upset with Eric.

"Because this is something I have to do myself.", Eric said. "Try to understand that, Hay Lin. Please."

"I just want to help.", Hay Lin said in a sad tone as she turned away from Eric.

"I wish you would understand.", Eric said. "Maybe when you see what happens, you'll understand."

"What about you?", Irma asked Martin. "Do you not want my help as well?"

"Sorry, Irma.", Martin said. "But I got all the help I need."

"Wait! You have other people helping you and I'm not one of them!?", Irma questioned. "What's up with that, oh boyfriend of mine!?"

"You'll see during the trials.", Martin said.

"Can you at least tell me who you have helping you?", Irma asked.

"Sorry, but no.", Martin said.

"And why not?", Irma asked.

"Because I know you, Irma Lair.", Martin said with a smirk. "I tell you who's helping me and you'll go and try talking them into getting me to let you help somehow.", he said to which Irma let out a fake gasp. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Irma was about to say something but didn't for she knew that he was right. She would try to find a way to get involved. So she said nothing. It was then that Will and Cornelia came up to them.

"Girls! We have a mission!", Will said.

"What kind of mission?", Taranee asked.

"Some peace talks among some worlds.", Cornelia said. "At least that's what Kadma tells us."

"Right now?", Taranee questioned.

"No.", Will said. "In four days. The Oracle wants us to go with Kadma and Grandpa Joe to provide protection for them."

"Why us and not Angelo and the guys?", Irma questioned.

"I asked the same thing.", Cornelia said. "The Oracle said that it would be best if we went. Something about who we are will help things go along more smoothly."

"Looks like you got lucky.", Irma said to Martin.

"I don't see it that way.", Martin said. "It wasn't meant for you to help with the trials for you are needed elsewhere."

"I guess you have a point there.", Irma said before giving Martin a kiss that he returned. "Good luck with the trials. Even though you won't have me and my skills to help.", she said with a wink and smile.

"I'm sure I'll manage.", Martin said with a grin.

"Good luck.", Taranee said to Nigel with a smile.

"Thanks. You too.", Nigel said before they shared a kiss.

"Hay Lin?", Eric questioned hoping that she would be understanding.

Hay Lin said nothing as she turned to face Eric with a smile that Eric returned before they shared a kiss.

"I'm sorry.", Hay Lin said softly.

"I know.", Eric said as they held each other close. "You just want to help."

"But you don't need it.", Hay Lin said. "I understand that now."

"Thanks.", Eric said as they pressed foreheads together.

"Did we miss something?", Cornelia asked Will.

"I have no idea.", Will said as they watched the three couples make up. "No idea at all."

But what Martin, Nigel, and Eric didn't notice was the rings their girlfriends had on. The same rings that Caleb got from Mage's home. And once the girls touched their boyfriends with said rings, they got the Mystic Battle Warrior energy they needed. Things were going the way they were planning. All that was left was to get Mystic Battle Warrior energy from the other Mystic Battle Warriors.

_Three down. Five to go._

**A/N: Talk about drama. Caleb gets demoted. Cornelia snaps at Elyon and almost feels the wrath of Mia. Miranda becomes stronger on the inside and earns more of Vatheks respect. Frost is beginning to make a changed that Vathek notices. And after a brief argument, with their boyfriends, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin get the Battle Warrior energy they needed from them. Talk about sneaky. Who knows how the girls and Matt will get the other Battle Warrior energy. But somehow they'll get it. See ya next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV:**

Elsewhere, Cassidy and Mandy were at the Heatherfield Community Center, swimming some laps in the pool to keep in shape for swimming try-outs so they'd be in top form. Both girls were in black one-piece swimsuits swimming their final lap. Once they were done, both girls were sitting on the edge of the pool to relax before taking a shower and leaving the gym to get a bite to eat.

"Oh man did that feel good!", Mandy said enjoying the feel of the water.

"You said it.", Cassidy agreed. "I know we're agreed to do this to keep in shape for try-outs, but it still feels good to be in the water sometimes."

"Don't have to tell me.", Mandy said. "So why didn't Will come with us here today?"

"Well, from what Kaddie tells me, the girls have a mission in three days.", Cassidy began to explain. "There's a world in wich some peace talks are going to take place. And Kaddie and Joe-Joe are the ones running the peace talks seeing as Kaddie is a well known former Guardian and Joe-Joe is a well known Mystic Battle Warrior."

"I see.", Mandy said. "Who better than them to be mediators for the peace talks. And here I thought Will didn't come here because she wasn't to happy about me being in Sheffield this school year."

"Well she isn't to jolly about it.", Cassidy replied. "She, along with some of the other girls on the swim team aren't to fond of someone from a rival school coming here and possibly joining the team."

"How do you feel about it?", Mandy asked.

"Are you kidding me!?", Cassidy questioned before wrapping an arm around Mandy's shoulder. "I say the more the merrier, girl!", she said putting a smile on Mandy's face."

"Thanks.", Mandy said. "I know that if I make it on the team, I'll be facing my old school during our swim meets."

"Don't worry to much about it, Mandy.", Cassidy said as they sat on the edge of the pool. "I got your back. And not all of the team are against you joining. Some would rather wait until the try-outs to see what you got."

"No pressure, huh.", Mandy said with a grin.

"No one said it would be easy.", Cassidy said as she got to her feet. "But right now, I say we go take a shower and go get something to eat."

"I could go for a nite to eat.", Mandy said as she got to her feet.

"Hey, girls!", came a familiar voice getting the girls attention.

"Hey, Matt!", Mandy said with a friendly smile that Matt returned.

"And what brings one of Earth's Regents here?", Cassidy asked with a sly smile. "Hoping to see Will here I bet."

"Well yeah.", Matt said. "Plus, I'm working out here with Joel and Peter."

"Oh.", Cassidy said in a not to happy tone.

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Cassidy.", Matt said. "We just got finished working out and taking a shower. On our way out, I noticed you two sitting by the pool and came to ask if you wanted to get something to eat with us."

"Thanks, but no thanks.", Cassidy said. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around Peter for a while. We both need time to not only cool off but to get use to not being together."

"And who says that you two can't get back together?", Matt questioned.

"Even I know the answer to that, Matt.", Mandy said.

"That shouldn't stop you two from trying to work things out.", Matt said.

"Maybe in the future. But not right now.", Cassidy said. "It's way to soon."

"Okay then.", Matt said. "How about you, Mandy? Up for a bite to eat? My treat."

"Sorry, but Cassidy and I have already made plans.", Mandy said with a kind smile. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem.", Matt said as he placed a friendly hand on Mandy's shoulder. "Catch you two later."

"See ya.", both girls said as Matt walked off to catch up with Peter and Joel.

"You know, you could have went with him.", Cassidy said.

"Maybe, but what kind of friend would I be if I were to of left you all alone?", Mandy asked.

"Thanks.", Cassidy said as they headed into the locker room to take their showers.

As for Matt, he had caught up with Peter and Joel who were waiting for him in the parking lot of the gym.

"I take it they said no.", Joel said.

"Pretty much.", Matt said. "Sorry fellas."

"Don't sweat it.", Peter said. "Things like this take time."

"Maybe. But I did get something out of it.", Matt said as he held up his right hand to show that he was wearing one of the rings that absorbs Mystic Battle Warrior energy. "Gentlemen, we now have ourselves some Phase Battle Warrior energy."

"Lose something, gain something.", Joel said. "Works for me."

"Talk about your silver lining.", Peter said as they got in Peter's car. "I say we go drop off the ring and get something to eat."

"Works for me.", Matt said as Peter drove off.

_Four down, four to go._

About an hour earlier, Alchemy and Selece were in the Heatherfield Community Center, doing some working out in the weight room to keep their bodies in shape for gymnastics try-outs when they came up. Both girls were wearing black shorts and white tank-tops with sports bra under their tops and white sneakers. Both girls had quite the workout and were about to go take a shower when...

"Aw man! I haven't had a workout like that in a long time.", Alchemy said.

"Same here.", Selece said. "We're going to be feeling it tomorrow."

"But it will be worth it.", Alchemy said. "I mean I get a workout with the others every other day, but to get a good workout feels good sometimes. I only wish Mr. Vanders would finish remodeling his gym."

"Well Angelo told me that it would be about another week before the remodeling is done.", Selece said. "Something about making the showers bigger."

"Well we'll be to busy with the trials for the next few days to worry about it.", Alchemy replied.

"Angelo told me about that.", Selece said. "I've only know her for a few days, but I wish Elyon didn't have to go through all of that."

"You and me both.", Alchemy said. "But according to what Mia told us, it has to be done.", she said as they were about to go into the locker room.

"Hey, girls!"

Alchemy and Selece turned to see Will and Cornelia walking towards them.

"Hey!", Alchemy said.

"Don't tell me that you two already did your workout.", Cornelia said as she patted Alchemy on her shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah.", Alchemy said. "I told you that we'd be here around 3:10 this afternoon."

"Well I figured that you'd wait for me to show up so we could work out together.", Cornelia replied.

"Not with what Selece and I have to do later.", Alchemy said.

"And what's that?", Cornelia asked.

"Meet up with the others and go over what they have planned for the trials.", Selece answered.

"Oh. That.", Cornelia said in a dull tone. "Hod up! I don't remember you two being involved in the trials."

"We're not.", Selece said. "But we will be watching over Elyon to make sure nobody interferes."

"Interferes?", Will questioned.

"From what Mia told us, there may be some who are still loyal to Phobos who would love to mess things up for Elyon during the trials.", Alchemy explained. "So Angelo has those of us who aren't testing Elyon keeping watch over her from a distance to make sure no one tries to get in the way."

"If that's the case, why weren't the girls and I asked to help?", Will asked.

"Something about your duties as Guardians may call you away from Metamoor during the trials.", Selece said.

"This again!?", Cornelia questioned in annoyed tone. "What are the chances of us being called away on a mission?"

It was then Will felt the Heart of Kandrakar vibrate from under her shirt.

"You just had to say something.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart and saw it glowing.

"You've got to be kidding me.", Cornelia said in disbelief.

"Looks like swimming is out for today.", Will said. "Catch you later, Selece.", she said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Later!", Selece said before Will and Cornelia walked off.

"Talk about lucky.", Alchemy said as she and Selece headed into the girls locker room.

"Yeah!", Selece said with a giggle. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that Cornelia was going to go off."

"Same here.", Alchemy said. "Thank goodness for those little miracles.", she said with a laugh which got Selece laughing.

As for Will and Cornelia, once out of the gym, both girls ducked into an alley and looked at each other wondering what Kandrakar wanted them for this time. It was then that a fold opened up in front of them. Confused, both girls walked through the fold thinking the other girls were already there.

"Wonder what going on this time.", Cornelia said as they walked down the halls of the Fortress of Infinity.

"Don't know.", Will said. "But I did get what we needed.", she said as he held up her right had that had one of the energy absorbing rings on one of the fingers.

"Well what do you know.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "So did I.", she said showing that she was wearing one of the rings on her finger.

Both girls let out a giggle before they ended up in the main hall of the fortress where the Oracle and Tibor was waiting for them with kind smile.

"Greetings, Guardians.", he said with a bow. "I summoned you two here for your services are needed."

"Where are the other girls?", Will asked.

"I only need to inform you two about your mission.", the Oracle said. "You can inform your fellow Guardians later."

"Okay then.", Cornelia said. "What's our mission?"

"In four days, you are to be the bodyguards for Kadma and her husband Joe who will be the mediators for the peace talks between six different worlds.", the Oracle ordered. "These peace talks are important and must be settled without any problems. Which is why it is important that you and your fellow Guardians must be there."

"But if Kamda and her husband are the mediators why not ask Angelo and his fellow Batlle Warriors to be ther bodyguards.", Cornelia questioned.

"They shall have their hands full with the trials Queen Elyon is to be going through.", the Oracle informed. "Which you already know of."

"Well it's not like we can't take their place in running the trials.", Cornelia said.

"She has a point, Oracle.", Will said. "I feel that it should be us to do that in the first place seeing as we have more history with Elyon."

"Maybe. But the Elders of Metamoor choose those they feel are best suited to test Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said. "And we must respect that."

"But..."

"And further more, I gave you this mission.", the Oracle said. "Are you saying that I am wrong in giving it you?"

"No, Oracle.", WIll said. "We accept the mission."

"Good.", the Oracle said. "Return here in four days with your fellow Guardians and your fellow Guardians only. I will send you to the world where the peace talks will take place."

"Yes, Oracle.", Will said before opening a fold to Earth that she and Cornelia went through.

"Do you think it is wise to let things continue on like this, Oracle?", Tibor questioned. "We know what they are planning. We could stop this right here and now."

"Could we? Could we really, Tinor?", the Oracle questioned with a sad smile. "You and I both know that even if we were to try and stop them, they would find another way to accomplice their goals. Look at Nerissa. We thought we had her locked away in the jewel. Look how that turned out."

"So you are saying that we should let things play out?", Tibor questioned.

"Sadly yes.", the Oracle said. "For when all is said and done, we shall see who the true Guardians are in the end. And peace shall finally come to Metamoor."

"I hope you are right, my friend.", Tibor said as he turned to attend to his other duties. "I truly hope you are."

"As do I, Tibor.", the Oracle said with a serious yet sadden expression on his face. "As do I."

As for Will and Cornelia, once back on Earth, the two girls went to find Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin to fill them in on what was happening as well as tell them that they got the energies from Selece and Alchemy. It was then that the Heart guided them to the park where they saw the girls talking with their boyfriends.

_Six down, two to go._

Later that day, Will was on her way home when she saw Angelo and Micheal walking into the book shop. Seeing this as her chance to get the final two energies, she went into the book shop after them. The first she spotted was Micheal, who was looking for a cook book.

"And what do you plan on cooking?", Will asked as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Will.", Micheal said to Will. "I don't know yet. I'm trying to pick between Mexican and Japanese."

"Try Japanese.", Will suggested. "If it's anything like Chinese food, then you can't go wrong."

"Plus, I don't have to make it to spicy.", Micheal said as he took the Japanese cook book. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem.", Will said as she touched Micheal's bare arm in a friendly manner. "Say, didn't Angelo come in here with you?"

"Yeah.", Micheal said. "He went to look through the "Books On CD" section."

"Thanks.", Will said as she went to said section.

Sure enough, there was Angelo looking through the CDs that had a whole book on them.

"Taking the easy path, huh?", Will asked as she walked up to one of her best friends.

"In this case, yes.", Angelo said as he continued to look through the many CDs that were there. "Ah! Found it! Great Rulers Of Our Time!"

"Great Rulers Of Our Time?", Will questioned. "Why would you want that?"

"You know why.", Angelo said. "I meant what I said about giving this all up to be with Elyon."

Will was a bit stunned by what Angelo said. Part of her still found it strange that Angelo would be willing to leave Earth to be with Elyon when the time came. It was something she wasn't willing to accept.

"Are you sure about that?", Will questioned. "I mean do you truly know what you'll be giving up? The technology. Your family, friends. Your families' fortune.", she said as he gently touched Angelo's shoulder.

"I know, Will. I know.", Angelo said. "I know what I'll be leaving behind. And I'm okay with that.", he said surprising Will. "And for the record, I won't be giving up my family and friends. You all can come and visit with fold crystals. And as for my share of the family fortune, my grandparents have it set so that I'll have enough to use when ever Elyon and I go on vacation here. So no worries."

"You still don't get it, do you?", Will questioned. "You'll be in a world in which some may not accept you as their king if you marry Elyon."

"If I marry, Elyon?", Angelo questioned. "You still think I'm going to back out and break up with her don't you?"

"Well I do remember you and your cousins saying how badly you five wanted to run the family businesses when you were older.", Will said.

"Things change.", Angelo said. "Plus, that was a few years ago. Now all five of us are Battle Warriors. There's a lot to consider now. But I've made my choice. I love Elyon. No question. At all. And we plan on being together for as long as we live. And as one of my best friends, I hope you'll be happy for us.", he said as he walked past Will. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah. Later.", Will said surprised by what Angelo said.

It was then that she knew Angelo would stand by Elyon's side no matter what happens. She waited until Angelo and Micheal left the book shop and went down to the secret room that was the base for her and her fellow Guardians and those they let come down there. She then went to the small wooden box the special rings Caleb brought from Metamoor and placed two rings in there. One ring contained the energy she had just got from Micheal and the other contained energy she had just gotten from Angelo.

"That's all of them.", Will said as she placed the two rings in the box with the other rings that had energy from the other Mystic Battle Warriors. "You want a life with Elyon so badly, Angelo. Fine. I'll make sure that you get it. Only it won't be the life that you two have planned.", she said as she closed the box and placed it on the table and left the room and headed home.

_All eight collected._

Back on Metamoor, in the temple of the Elders, the four Elders were meditating when they got a vision of Will placing the last two rings in the box.

"It has begun.", Pran said.

"Indeed.", Forren said as the four of them got to their feet. "The ones who claim to fight for good are turning down a dangerous path."

"One that will lead them to their own downfall", Zorram said sadly.

"The fools! Why would they listen to Rubis?!", Yerra questioned as she slammed the end of her staff on the stone floor. "Can they not see through his lies?!"

"He has them convinced they are doing the right thing for the young queen.", Forren replied. "That mixed with how some feel about the Battle Warriors, the Ice Guardian, and Princess Mia and her powers as the Nether Guardian, they are head set on doing what they have planned."

"There are going to be dark times for Meridian.", Pran said sadly. "Many will suffer."

"Do not be so sure about that, Pran.", Zorram said with a smile. "I see that many will be saved because of the brave Mystic Battle Warriors and their allies."

"Indeed.", Yerra said in agreement. "Meridian shall be saved. It may take a while but it shall be saved."

"And peace shall come to the kingdom.", Forren said while giving Pran a smile that she returned.

"After all that kingdom has been through, they deserve some peace.", Pran said. "And perhaps a bit more."

"Only time will tell, Pran.", Yerra said. "Only time will tell."

Three days

In three days time Elyon would be starting the trials to prove that she is worthy to be queen of Meridian. Which is kind of stressful for her. So to work off some stress, Mia has come up with a way to help work some off.

"Are you sure about this?", Elyon asked as she and Mia stood in the middle of the training field where she took the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb on a few months ago. "I mean we just had dinner and I could use some rest."

"Of course.", Mia said dressed in a pair of brown pants with a white shirt and black leather boots with a brown leather vest. "If anything, you'll be to tired to be stressed about the trials."

"I guess that makes sense.", Elyon said who was dressed in the same type of outfit Angelo gave her a while ago which was a pair of black pants with a teal shirt and brown leather boots and a teal hooded cloak..

"Plus, you did say that we needed to work on this.", Mia said with a smile.

"Yeah, but after the trials.", Elyon said.

"True.", Mia said. "But I want to try this at least once before the trials."

"And you agree with this?", Elyon asked Angelo who was sitting under a nearby tree.

"Well you do need to get your mind off the trials.", Angelo, who was transformed, said. "Maybe this will do the trick."

"Okay. Fine.", Elyon said as she stood up straight. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay then.", Mia said as she stood up straight.

'Plus, we can do what you've been thinking about for a while now.', Mia said to her sister telepathiclly with a smirk.

'Mia!', Elyon shouted mentally with a blush.

'Don't you "Mia!" me!', Mia said with a grin. 'You're the one thinking it.'

'But I...'

'Don't worry, Elyon.', Mia said with a smile. 'I know that you don't want togo to far with Angelo.'

Both sisters said nothing as they knew that they have came to an understanding about things. As for Angelo, he just watched as both sisters stood in front of each other. They then closed their eyes and went into their Zenith forms. Elyon which is yellow-white aura around her, while Mia's is a purple-black aura around her.

"Light!", Elyno shouts.

"Shadows!", Mia shouts

"Of Meridian!", yell the sisters in unison, grasping each other's hand. "Combine!"

"Here it comes!", Angelo said knowing what was coming as he braced himself.

A split second later, the two bodies became a color of violet and white followed by a shockwave of energy that Angelo formed an energy force field around himself to block the shockwave. The two colors twisting around each other until a shining beam of gray light pierces the skies and illuminated the land, hiding inside it a power unimaginable. The beam soon shrinks, and starts to be absorbed into a single figure while the sky returned back to normal. Soon the light faded from around the figure to reveal a young woman with golden eyes and white hair with black streaks that went down to her rear. She was wearing black pants and a white shirt with white plate armor streamed with golden lines over it. Coming out of her back were a set of Guardian wings only larger.

"Xaos?", Angelo questioned as he walked up to her.

"Yes. I am Xaos.", the woman said with a voice that was a combination of Elyon and Mia's voice as she looked at Angelo. "You are Angelo. I remember you from the last time."

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he got a good look at Elyon and saw how she looked like the Guardian Elyon from the other universe he went to. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel the powers of both Escanor women flowing through me.", Xaos said. "Their thoughts. Their feelings. Their worries and fears. Everything.", she said as she looked at her hands. "It feels... strange, yet exciting."

"Yeah. They figured you'd feel something like this.", Angelo said. "So they wanted you to test out your powers a bit and to see how long you can stay like this."

"I do not wish to use my powers.", Xaos said. "I know my limits thanks to both Escanor women. As for how long I can stay like this, I do not know. I guess it depends on what kind of shape both Escanor women were in when they fused to form me."

"Well they were in good shape.", Angelo said. "Granted Elyon was a bit stressed about the trials."

"Not when she fused with her sister to form me.", Xaos said with a smile. "Thanks to her sister, she was calm and at peace. So I shall remain like this for whatever the max time allowed."

"Okay then.", Angelo said as he jumped a few feet away from Xaos and took off his hoodie revealing a white T-shirt that hugged his chest showing off his mucsles. "Let's see how good fighter you are."

For a moment, Xaos couldn't help but stare at Angelo as he stood there in his fighting position. The Elyon in her was very attractived by this. Even the Mia in her was impressed by this. But Xaos quickly shook it off as she took a fighting stance. Not wasting anytime, Xaos dashed at Angelo to begin their sparring match. As they were throwing punches and kicks at each other, Angelo was quite impressed with Xaos' moves. It did indeed feel as if he was sparring with Elyon and Mia. This was something he never thought would bo down, but he wasn't complaining. By doing this, Angelo knew that Meridian had a great warrior in Xaos. And at the same time, Xaos was impressed aty how well, Angelo was able to keep up with her. Sure, she got a some good blows in, but Angelo got some good hits in as well. It was then that she remembered that Angelo would do some sparring with Elyon and Mia. So of course he would know how to fight her. It was then that they hit each other at the same time and knocked each other back a few feet.

"You are quite the fighter.", Xaos said with a smirk as she stood in her fighting stance panting. "No wonder you are the leader of your team."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he too was standing in his fighting position panting. "You're pretty tough yourself. But we both know that with your powers, you're the strongest between us."

"Perhaps. But I held back so not to go to far and possibly lose control.", Xaos confessed. "I've only come into being twice."

"Fair enough.", Angelo said. "Then maybe we should stop now before that happens."

"I believe that is the right course of action.", Xaos said as they both dropped their fighting stances.

"So what do you wish to do now?", Angelo asked.

"I wish to see this kingdom with my own eyes.", Xaos said. "I have plenty of energy left to do that. And then some."

"Do you want me to come with you?", Angelo asked.

"No. I will be fine.", Xaos said as she spreaded her wings and took to the sky. "I shall return soon!"

"Have fun!", Angelo said as he headed back to the palace. "Well that was interesting. I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with her again."

As for Xaos, she couldn't help but smile as she flew through the skies of Metamoor. This was, after all, her home. She knew that she wouldn't have many times like this, so she was going to enjoy this for as long as she could. So with a smile on her face, Xaos flew over the land that was her home. So to speak. Later that evening, Angelo was heading to the chambers Elyon had set up for him when he came to visit. He, of course, wasn't transformed seeing as there was no need for him to be.

"What a day.", Angelo said as he entered his chambers. "I wonder how Xaos is doing.", he said as he used his powers to turn on the portable lights that he had set up in his chambers.

It was then that Angelo saw Xaos sitting on his bed.

"Whoa!", Angelo said surprised to see Xaos in his chambers.

"Hello.", Xaos said with a small smile.

"Warn a guy the next time you do that!", Angelo said.

"My apologies.", Xaos said. "From the queen's memories, you like it when she surprises you like this."

"Well... yeah.", Angelo said before he saw the sad look on Xaos' face. "Something wrong?"

"I've flown over this land and seen many things.", Xaos said. "I've seen the plants, the animals, and homes with families being happy. And I've seen couples being happy together.", she said with a sad expression. "It was then that I realise that there is one thing I haven't experienced yet."

"What's that?", Angelo asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Love.", Xaos said with a small smile as she blushed a bit.

"Are you kidding?", Angelo questioned with a grin. "Of course you have.", he said to which Xaos looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You have the love of Elyon and Mia in you. You have the love of their parents. Both biological and adoptive. And there's me and all of our friends that got love for you. You've got plenty of love around you, Xaos. So don't hink like that."

"I'm not talking about that kind of love.", Xaos said as she got up and walked towards Angelo.

It was then that Xaos gave Angelo a quick peck on the lips surprising him.

"I meant that kind of love.", Xaos said with a smile while blushing a bit.

"Oh.", was all Angelo could say. "I see."

"I am sorry.", Xaos said as she backed away from Angelo. "I did not mean to offend you. "I just figured that after all you and the queen have done..."

"That I'd be okay with doing some things with you.", Angelo finished to which Xaos nodded. "Listen, Xaos. I get it. You want to know what it feels like. But I'm not sure if Elyon and Mia would be okay with that."

It was then that Xaos walked up to Angelo and before he knew it slipped his Battle Warrior ring off his finger.

"Hey!", Angelo said as Xaos pressed her forehead to his.

It was then that Xaos formed a link between her and Angelo. Angelo suddenly found himself standing in the royal garden that had many flowers.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned as he walked around the garden. "How did I get here?"

"Hey, Angelo.", came Elyon's voice.

"Elyon?!", Angelo questioned as he turned to see Elyon and Mia walking towards them. "Mia?! What's going on? Where are we?"

"Xaos formed a link with you.", Mia explained. "We're in her head."

"Why?", Angelo questioned.

"To see if we'd be okay with... Well you know.", Mia said.

"Oh. That.", Angelo said. "Just say the word and I'll tell her no."

"Yeah. About that.", Elyon said with a small smile and slight blush. "You know how Xaos is basically me and Mia fused together. Right?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said.

"And how what we mostly think, Xaos thinks as well.", Mia said with a slight blush of her own.

"Yeah.", Angelo said before it clicked. "OH! Whoa! Wait a minute!"

"Hold on now!", Mia said as she held a hand up. "Before you jump to any weird conclusions, let us explain."

"Please do.", Angelo said.

"Xaos may be the combined versions of me and Mia, but she is still her own person.", Elyon explained. "And we know what she thinks."

"So when she began to wonder about love and what it felt like...", Angelo began to say.

"Elyon and I figured that who better that you to show her.", Mia said.

"And you're okay with this?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"Well it's still me you'd be with.", Elyon said.

"Plus your sister.", Angelo added.

"Yes. But if we don't do this, then Xaos may go find one who wouldn't care about that.", Mia said.

"What about Feros?", Angelo asked Mia.

"I will explain things to him in time.", Mia said. "But right now, Xaos needs this. "And I'd rather it be from one who loves my sister enough to not take advantage of Xaos."

"Just do with her what you'd do with me.", Elyon said as she held Angelo's hand.

"Okay. I'll do it.", Angelo said. "It's going to be weird. Very weird. But if you two are sure about this..."

"We are. But...", Elyon began to say.

"See! I knew it!", Angelo said. "You don't want to do this, Ellie!"

"It's just that Mia will know how I feel when you and I... you know.", Elyon said with a blush.

"Then I won't do anything with Xaos.", Angelo said.

"But if you don't, she may go find someone who would love to brag about making love with both Escanor women.", Elyon said.

"And I'd rather not let hat happen.", Mia replied.

"Me neither.", Elyon said

"I see your point.", Angelo said. "Especially when I can just go so far with her like I do with you.", he said to Elyon. "Guess I got to do this, huh?"

"Guess so.", Elyon said with a small smile that Angelo returned.

"And don't worry, Angelo.", Mia said. "After this night, I shall do my best to contain myself around you.", Mia joked with an innocent smile getting a laugh out of Elyon.

"Oh brother.", Angelo said before the link was cut.

Angelo then opened his eyes to find that he was back in his chambers with Xaos who handed him back his ring.

"Whoa.", Angelo said as he steadied himself. "That was intense."

"My apologies.", Xaos said. "But it was the only thing I could think of for you to talk to both Escanor women."

"Understandable.", Angelo said as he put his ring back on. "And I get it. You want it to be with one who wouldn't try and take advantage of you.", he said getting a nod from Xaos.

"And I understand that you will not go to far seeing as you wish to wait until you are married.", Xaos said as she walked over to Angelo's bed.

"Thank you.", Angelo said as Xaos took her boots off.

"But can I make a request?", Xaos asked as she stripped out of her armor.

"What kind of request?", Angelo questioned.

"Can you transform into your Mystic Battle Warrior form?", Xaos asked with a small smile. "I mean you know disrespect to you in your normal form. It is just that you are taller in that form."

"I see.", Angelo said. "I guess that makes sense.", he said as he held out his ring. "Mystic Storm! Battle Form!"

Angelo then transformed into his Mystic Battle Warrior form. Xaos couldn't help but smile at this as she took off the last of her armor before walking up to Angelo.

"Better?", he asked.

"Yes.", Xaos said as she placed her hands on his chest smiling. "This feels... nicer."

"Oh boy.", Angelo said knowing that this was going to be an interesting night. "Let's start this nice and slow." he said as he wrapped his arms around Xaos' slim waist.

Angelo then pulled Xaos closer to him and claimed her lips with a kiss that she returned as she wrapped her arms around Angelo neck deepening the kiss as they stood there before making their way towards the bed as they began to strip out of their clothes leaving nothing but their undergarments on as they sat on the bed. Xaos couldn't help but have a blush on her face as she sat on the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear with Angelo who sat there in his boxer briefs. It was then that Angelo pulled Xaos into another kiss that she welcomed as she held onto his toned arms nervously. Xaos was enjoying the kiss when she felt something push past her lips and hit her teeth. Taking a chance, she opened her mouth allowing Angelo's tounge to enter her mouth while she did the same with her tounge. Soon the need for air came for Xaos seeing as this was her first time. Knowing this, Angelo laid her down on the bed gently. Xaos smiled at Angelo as she gently touched the side of his face.

"Do not stop.", Xaos said softly. "I wish for more."

Angelo said nothing as he reached behind Xaos, who sat up a bit, and undid her bra. Xaos then slowly took it off and tossed it to the floor with the rest of her clothes and blushed as her chest was exposed to Angelo who smiled at her before he went down to her underwear and gently took them off which caused Xaos to blush even more as he tossed her underwear to the floor. Xaos then realised that she was laying on Angelo's bed nude and at his mercy so to speak. She also noticed that Angelo still had his boxer briefs on and reached for them and slowly took them off and tossed them to the floor.

"This feels strange.", Xaos said with a small smile. "But exciting."

"It can be like that.", Angelo said as propped himself over Xaos who was laying on the bed. "Do you wish to continue?", he asked to which Xaos nodded.

Angelo said nothing as he kissed Xaos who returned the kiss as she ran her hands up and down Angelo's back. Angelo then sat up on his knees and pulled Xaos up and turned her around so that her back was facing him. He then, being careful of her wings, went to Xaos' neck moved some of her hair out of the way and began to suck on the right side of Xaos' neck getting moans of pleasure from her as she grabbed onto the sheets of the bed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side giving Angelo more access to her neck enjoying what Angelo was doing to her. Angelo then moved his hands up to Xaos' bosom and began to massage her mounds gently making her moan in pleasure as she was enjoying every moment he was giving her. Angelo then switched to the other side of her neck getting more moans from Xaos as she began to slowly grind up and down slowly which resulted in grinding her rear against Angelo's member which resulted in it getting erect. Feeling this, Xaos jumped a bit surprised at how she was doing that to Angelo. Angelo could tell that Xaos was enjoying what was going on by the moans of pleasure she was letting out. Mainly from the treatment he was giving her bosom by the hardness of their tips. But he knew how far to go without arousing her to much as he slowly stopped what he was doing. Once he did this, he laid Xaos down on the bed and saw that she had a very deep blush as sweat was running from her forehead from what just happened as her chest was rising up and down at a face pace. Angelo then laid down next to her and took the cool sheets of the bed and pulled it over them both. Angelo then kissed Xaos on the forehead before wrapping a protective arm around her waist gently. Feeling this, Xaos slowly calmed down as she wrapped her arms around Angelo while resting her head on his chest which allowed her wings to spread a bit as the cool air blew through the window.

"Thank you.", Xaos said softly. "I know that wasn't easy for you to do."

"True.", Angelo said. "But I also know that Elyon was a part of this and hopefully enjoyed it as well."

"She did.", Xaos said with a small smile as she snuggled up closer to Angelo.

Hearing that, made Angelo smile knowing that Elyon enjoyed what they did.

"Goodnight, Xaos.", Angelo said as they laid together in the bed.

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Xaos said with a smile as she yawned. "And thank you."

Soon the both of them fell asleep knowing that this would be a night they wouldn't forget. Soon morning came and the Guardians had arrived to talk to Elyon and apologize for the other day to hopefully make things right with her. But when they arrived at her quarters the guards had informed them that Elyon hadn't been in hr quarters all night.

"I think I know where she is.", Hay Lin said as they walked down the hall towards Angelo's chambers.

"Where else would she be?", Will questioned with a grin.

"Doesn't she know that people will talk?", Cornelia questioned. "Doing this kind of thing on Earth is one thing, but to spend the night with Angelo here is another.", she said as Cassidy came out of her chambers dressed in a blue thin-strapped nightgown with a light blue robe over it.

"What are you guys doing here so early?", Cassidy questioned before yawning.

"We came to talk to Elyon.", Irma explained. "And instead of being in her chambers, she spent the night with Angelo."

"Go, Elyon.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?", Cornelia questioned. "She can't just go and sleep with Angelo here. This isn't Earth!"

"Oh relax, Corny.", Cassidy said with the wave of her hand. "It's not like Elyon and Angelo are having sex."

"That's not the point!", Cornelia said. "She has an image to uphold as queen. She can't just go and do something like this here. It isn't right!"

"Especially with the trials only two days away.", Irma said as they came to the door to Angelo's chambers.

Cornelia was about to kick the door open when...

"Hold up, Corny!", Will said. "We can't just go and barge in there! Let's knock first."

"Not this time!", Cornelia said as she braced herself. "Someone has to remind her of her position as queen. And it should be me seeing as I'm her best friend.", she said as she used her telekinesis to knock the door open. "Wake up, you two! We've got to... _OH MY DEAR LORD!"_

All six girls were shocked to see Angelo and Xaos in bed together!

"Well this just got interesting.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

**A/N: Well this has been a strange turn of events. Looks like Angelo and Xaos have a bit of explaining to do. But then again, Corny may have some explaining to do after knocking the door to Angelo's chambers open. And will the girls understand what Angelo and Xaos did that night? Only one way to find out!**

**Please review.**

**:**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V:**

Now here we have the five Guardians of Kandrakar along with Cassidy the Ice Guardian standing in Angelo's chambers where they have just discovered Xaos, the fusion of Elyon and Mia, in bed with Angelo. Now a normal person would try to handle this as calmly as possible. But...

"What the heck is going on here?!", Cornelia demanded to know as she walked into Angelo's chambers followed by the others.

"First off, haven't you all heard of knocking?!", Angelo asked.

"Don't try and change the subject, buster!", Irma yelled as Cassidy closed the door to the room. "Why are you in bed with HER?!"

"That's known of your business!", Xaos said as she glared at Irma.

"We're making it our business!", Taranee said before glaring at Angelo. "How could you do this to Elyon!?"

"Actually, Elyon is a part of Xaos.", Cassidy said.

"Thank you!", Xaos said.

"But it's still cheating!", Hay Lin said. "I mean whatever they did he also did with Mia!"

"You go around here saying how much you love Elyon and yet you pull this crap!", Cornelia snapped as she glared at Angelo.

"You lying, no good, low down dirty, dog!", Irma snapped.

"You don't deserve to be with Elyon!", Cornelia said. "She can do a whole lot better!"

"Enough!", Xaos yelled. "I will not have you insulting Angelo like that! You will take back what you just said!"

"I don't think so!", Irma said.

"You know, when Elyon and Mia first merged to form you, I figured that this kingdom had a great hero to help defend it.", Will said. "But right now, I only see a bimbo who can't keep her legs closed!"

"You slut!", Hay Lin said.

"Not cool, girls!", Cassidy said. "You stand there and judge Xaos and Angelo and you're not even giving them a chance to explain anything!"

"What's there to explain?", Irma questioned. "Angelo is a cheat and Xaos is a dirty little slut!"

"Oh heck no!", Angelo said. "You will not stand there and talk down to us like that! Get out, NOW!"

"Why don't you try and make us.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Gladly.", Xaos said as her eyes glowed a grayish white as she jumped out of the bed not caring if she was nude.

She then used her power to teleport her clothes and armor from the floor and onto herself without any problems as she walked towards the five Guardians of Kamdrakar with a glare that made the five girls look like deer caught in the headlights. Cassidy just stood there as Xaos walked past her.

"Thank you for taking our side, Ice Guardian.", Xaos said to Cassidy as she walked past her. "You are a true friend to Mia and Elyon."

"You're welcome.", Cassidy said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Xaos teleported herself and W.I.T.C.H. away.

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he quickly grabbed his underwear and slipped them on before Cassidy could see him in the buff. "We've got to find them before Xaos beats the tar out of them.", he said as he slipped his clothes on.

"Easier said than done.", Cassidy said as she transformed into her Guardian form. "We have no idea where they could be."

"Just follow the sound of the fighting.", Angelo said as they flew out the window.

As for Xaos and the girls, they were in the skies about a vast field fighting. Well... Xaos was fighting the girls and kicking butt.

"You dare say what you said without hearing Angelo and I out?!", Xaos questioned as she grabbed Hay Lin by her legs and spun them around. "And then you go and insult us?! You shall pay for that!", she said as she let her go sending them flying while screaming.

"What's there to talk about?", Irma questioned as she hit Xaos with a ball of water that didn't do much to her. "You slept with Angelo. You whore!"

"And now you're going to pay for attacking us!", Will said as she hit Xaos with a ball of electricity shocking Xaos.

"I love doing that combo!", Irma said as she and Will high-fived each other.

As for Xaos, some steam was coming off her from Irma and Will's combo attack, but she wasn't phased by it much.

"Was that suppose to knock me out?", Xaos asked as she glared at Will and Irma. "Do you not know who I am?!"

"A slut who can't keep her legs closed.", Cornelia said as she threw a telekinetic blast at Xaos while flying at her.

"I am Xaos!", Xaos said as the attack did nothing to her as she flew at Cornelia and socked her in the stomach causing the Earth Guardian to in as she held her stomach while flying back hovering away from Xaos. "The fusion of Elyon Escanor, the Heart of Metamoor. And Mia Escanor, the Nether Guardian. Both who are more powerful than the five of you put together!", she said as her hands glowed with energy. "This is a fight you shall lose!", she declared as Hay Lin suddenly teleported next to the girls.

"We'll see about that!", Will said as she and the girls got ready to fight Xaos.

But suddenly, Angelo and Cassidy flew in between the girls and Xaos.

_"ENOUGH!",_ Angelo demanded. "This ends now!"

"Why am I not surprised you're here to defend your little mistress!", Cornelia said.

"First off, you don't know what happened last night, Blondie!", Angelo said. "None of you do! So back off!"

"What's there to know?", Taranee questioned. "You and Xaos slept together."

"I thought you were better than that, Angelo!", Will said. "Guess I was wrong!"

"How could you do such a thing?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Why don't you ask Elyon and Mia when they seperated.", Cassidy suggested.

"My thoughts exactly.", Angelo said as he turned to face Xaos. "I hate to ask you this, Xaos, but..."

"Say no more.", Xaos said as she flew up to Angelo. "I understand. And thank you for stopping me from hurting them. I don't know how much damage I would have done to them."

"No problem.", Angelo said with a smile. "That's what friends are for."

Xaos returned the smile before kissing Angelo on the cheek. She then closed her eyes as a grayish white aura formed around her. A few seconds later Xaos separated back into Elyon and Mia. Both girls began to stumble in the air to which Cassidy hoisted Mia's arm over her shoulder while Angelo caught Elyon in his arms.

"Easy there, girl.", Cassidy said to her friend. "I got you."

"Thanks.", Mia said with a kind smile that Cassidy returned.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Elyon as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a weak smile. "I didn't think we could stay fused for that long."

"Same here.", Angelo said. "Looks like you and your sister are pretty tough.", he said with a grin getting a smile out of Elyon.

"Get your hands off her!", Cornelia demanded of Angelo. "You have no right to be anywhere near her!"

"We'll take Elyon back to the palace!", Taranee said as she and the girls flew towards them.

"Oh no you won't!", Elyon said while glaring at them.

"But, Elyon. He slept with Xaos!", Hay Lin said.

"No duh!", Elyon said. "I know! I told him to. And for the record, they didn't have sex! They just had some foreplay."

"Wait! You let him do that with her?!", Irma questioned.

"Yes.", Mia said. "Had you let them explain then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"But we thought..."

"We know what you thought!", Elyon said cutting Will off. "And I don't like the idea of you calling me and Mia sluts!"

"Or whores!", Mia replied.

"We weren't calling you two that!", Taranee said.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "It was Xaos who we called that."

"And we're Xaos!", Elyon said. "Or did you five forget that?"

"Elyon. We're..."

"Save it, Cornelia! You've said enough!", Elyon said. "I wish to return to the palace, Angelo."

"Sure thing.", Angelo said as he turned towards the palace and began to fly there.

"Angelo. I..."

"Forget it, Will.", Angelo said as he flew on. "You've said enough.", he said as he continued to fly towards the palace with Cassidy and Mia right behind them leaving the girls floating in the air.

"Aw man did we screw up!", Taranee said.

"What will we do now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Try and talk to them.", Will said as they flew towards the palace.

"And if they won't listen to us?", Irma questioned

"Then we wait until after the trials to talk to them.", Will said as they continued their way to the palace.

"I just need to talk to Elyon.", Cornelia said. "I could care less about Angelo's feelings."

The other girls said nothing as they flew towards the palace. Once at the palace, Angelo carried Elyon to her chambers while Cassidy helped Mia to her chambers. Once in her chambers, Mia walked to her bed and laid down on it while Cassidy sat on the foot of it.

"How you holding up", Cassidy asked. "I know that it drains you and Elyon when you become Xaos."

"I'm okay.", Mia said. "We may get drained, but once we separated, our strength does return to us quicker than we thought. Right now, I feel my strength and powers returning to me."

"That's good.", Cassidy said when a smirk began to form on her lips. "So how was it?", she asked as her smirk grew. "Being Xaos while getting freaky with Angelo must have been something."

"It was... something alright.", Mia said with a small smile. "Now I see why Elyon is so excited to see Angelo.", she said with a grin.

"Oh, it's more than that.", Cassidy said.

"I know.", Mia said with a smile. "He really cares about her, you know.", she said to which Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to do whatever he did with Xaos in the first place.", Cassidy said.

"And you would be right.", Mia said as she sat up on her bed. "Elyon and I had to talk him into it."

"But why?", Cassidy asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well when Elyon and I became Xaos, yesterday, she had a bit of a sparring match with Angelo and then flew over the land to see it for herself.", Mia began to explain. "As she was doing this, she saw a lot. From the many animals and plants to families having a great time together. Out of all the things she saw, she saw people in love. And she may have seen some couples... making love.", Mia said with a slight blush.

"To which she wanted to know what it felt like.", Cassidy figured. "Which brings us to Angelo and what happened last night which led to me and the girls seeing them in bed together."

"Yes.", Mia said. "They didn't make love. They just went so far."

"Don't have to tell me. I get it.", Cassidy said. "You and Elyon wanted to make sure that Xaos got her jollies by someone who wouldn't take advantage of her."

"If only the other girls would see that.", Mia said with a tiring sigh.

"Believe me when I say that Elyon and Angelo will get the point across.", Cassidy said with a grin as she sat there with Mia. "So do you plan on telling Feros about this?"

"Yes.", Mia said. "He'll be upset at first, but once I explain it all to him, he'll understand. I hope."

"If he loves you, then he will.", Cassidy said with a smile that Mia returned.

"Thank you, Cassidy.", Mia said. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't over react about all of this like the girls did."

"Well don't get me wrong. I was quite surprised to see Angelo and Xaos in bed together.", Cassidy said.

"Of course.", Mia said understanding that.

"But I also knew that something had to be up for Angelo, let alone Xaos, to even be together like that.", Cassidy said. "As for the girls, well we both know that they still think Elyon and Angelo should break up for their own good."

"To which they may use this to try and break them up.", Mia figured. "Good luck with that. For it won't happen anytime soon."

"On that we both agree.", Cassidy said. "But it's fun to see them try.", she said before both women broke into laughter.

Now as for Elyon, Angelo had taken her to her quarters for some rest. And Elyon had the two guards that were at her door to make sure no one bothered her and Angelo unless it was important.

"How you holding up?", Angelo asked Elyon as he laid her on her bed.

"I've been better.", Elyon said with a small smile. "I feel my powers and strength returning to me as we speak. Being this world's Heart does have it's advantages.", she said with a grin.

"That's good to hear.", Angelo said as he held Elyon's hand. "I didn't know that you and Mia could stay as Xaos for that long. You two are pretty strong."

"Angelo. I'm sorry for asking you to do what you did with Xaos last night.", Elyon said with a sadden look on her face. "It was wrong of me to do so. Mia said we didn't have to, but I didn't want Xaos to go and find some other guy who might have taken advantage of of her."

"I get it, Elyon.", Angelo said. "You were thinking of Xaos and her safety. I mean she's still has her thing of innocence about things. She may know somethings through you and Mia, but there are a lot of things that she has no idea about. So don' go feeling bad about last night. You and Mia were simply keeping Mia safe. I still love you.", he said making Elyon smile.

"I love you, too.", Elyon said with a smile before they shared a loving kiss. "But you know, I figured that Xaos would of done better than she did last night."

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "You're grading the poor girl now?", he questioned with a grin.

"No!", Elyon said with a small laugh. "It's just that with my experience and Mia's experience, Xaos would have been a bit more into it all. Yet she wasn't."

"Maybe she was more nervous than you thought.", Angelo said. "I mean it was her first time after all."

"I guess you have a point there.", Elyon said.

"And there's something else we have to consider.", Angelo said as a thought came to him.

"What's that?", Elyon asked.

"Mia.", Angelo said.

"Mia?", Elyon questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Ellie.", Angelo said. "She has spent a good portion of her life in the Dark Forest. Alone. Sure, she may have learned how to pleasure herself, but..."

"She's never been with a guy!", Elyon figured as she sat up on her bed. "I never thought about that. I mean with her and Prince Feros together, I would have thought that they would have... you know."

"But they were raised here and not on Earth.", Angelo said.

"And things go different here.", Elyon said. "Aw, man! Poor, Mia. That's why Xaos was the way she was last night. We have to talk to Mia later today."

"I got no problem with that.", Angelo said. "But for now, get some rest. You need it.", he said as he had Elyon lay back down on her bed.

"Yeah. You're right.", Elyon said. "I'm also hungry.", she said as she felt her stomach growl.

"I'll have the cooks bring you something to eat.", Angelo said as he got up from the bed. "I think I'll have them fix something for Mia, too."

It was then that they heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Guardians. But we were given orders from Her Majesty to not let anyone in unless it is important.", one of the guards said.

"This is important!", came Cornelia's voice.

"We have to speak with Elyon! Now!", came Irma's voice.

"Now please let us pass!", Cornelia demanded.

"I'm sorry, but no.", the other guard said. "Queen Elyon gave us our orders. And we shall follow them to the letter."

"I understand that, but..."

"To. The. Letter.", the guard said cutting Will off.

"What do you think?", Angelo asked Elyon.

"As fun as this is, I still have some words for them.", Elyon said.

"Very well.", Angelo said as he went up to the door and opened the door surprising the girls.

"What are you doing in there?!", Irma questioned.

"Well last I checked, I am Elyon's boyfriend.", Angelo said. "Now Queen Elyon is willing to allow you inside to talk. But keep yourselves in check before she send you flying.", he said as he allowed them inside Elyon's Chambers.

Once inside, Angelo was about to close the door when...

"Oh! By the way, can one of you go have the cooks fix something to eat for Queen Elyon and Prince Mia and have them bring it to their Chambers?", Angelo asked the guards.

"Of course.", one of the guards said.

"Also, great job with the Guardians.", Angelo said as he patted both guards on their shoulders. "Keep up the good work, fellas.", he said with a smile before closing the door.

Both guards said nothing as they snickered at how they handled the Guardians before one of them headed to the kitchen to tell the cooks what Angelo had said. As for Angelo, he walked up to Elyon's bed only for the girls to stand in his way.

"We wish to speak to Elyon alone.", Taranee said.

"So beat it!", Hay Lin said.

"I don't think so.", Elyon said. "Angelo stays."

"But, Elyon! He went and cheated on you with that slutty fusion of you and Mia.", Cornelia said.

"First off, Mia and I allowed what happened last night to happen.", Elyon said surprising the girls.

_"WHAT?!",_ the girls questioned in shock.

"That's right.", Elyon said. "And second, they didn't have sex. They only went so far."

"But... But... But... why?", Taranee questioned. "Why do something like that?"

"Because Xaos was curious about a lot of things.", Elyon explained. "She may have had the collective knowledge of me and Mia, but that doesn't mean she wasn't still ignorant about somethings. So when she got curious about making love, Mia and I decided to have her go to Angelo."

"And I bet you had no problem with doing what you did with Xaos last night.", Cornelia said while glaring at Angelo.

"Actually, he did.", Elyon said.

"Duh!", Angelo said.

"But Xaos opened a telepathic link in which Mia and I talked Angelo into giving Xaos a bit of pleasure.", Elyon said. "Which brings us to here."

"Where you five go off and judge without getting the full story.", Angelo said. "You five said some hurtful thing this morning."

"Well... we didn't know what was going on!", Irma said.

"You didn't give Angelo and Xaos a chance to explain either.", Elyon said. "You just went and jumped the gun and almost got your butts kicked."

"Xaos isn't that tough.", Will said.

"Who are you kidding?", Angelo questioned. "Xaos would have wiped the floor with you five. And you know it."

"Yeah right.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah! That is right.", Angelo said earning glares from the girls. "You know I'm right."

"Look! The important thing is that we move past this and on to more important things.", Cornelia said as she sat on the other side of the bed.

"That's it?", Angelo questioned. "None of you are going to even apologize for this morning?"

"Mistakes were made.", Taranee said. "On both sides."

"Both sides?", Elyon questioned.

"So in the end, are apologizes really needed between friends?", Irma questioned.

"Yes!", Elyon and Angelo said.

"It was you five who barged into Angelo quarters in the first place.", Elyon said sitting up on her bed.

"And it was you five who went and jumped to conclusions without letting Xaos and I explain what was going on.", Angelo said. "Which led to Xaos doing what she did."

"And you don't think you owe us an apology?", Elyon questioned. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Well what about us?", Hay Lin questioned. "I think we're owed an apology after what Xaos did to us!"

"Got that right!", Will said in agreement. "Who knows what she would have done to us."

"Well I apologize for Xaos' actions.", Elyon said being the bigger person.

"Apology accepted.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"And.", Angelo said to the girls.

"And what?", Irma questioned.

"Really?", Angelo said. "How about an apology for what you did?"

"Well we didn't know what was going on when we entered your chambers.", Taranee said.

"And the way I see it, we were justified in our reaction.", Will said to Angelo. "Sorry, Angelo but that's how I feel."

"Okay, First off, you five barged into my chambers without even knocking. Which was rude.", Angelo said. "And you think that you don't have to apologize for what you said because you were justified in your reaction? Oh brother! You've got to be kidding me!"

"How about what you called me and Mia?", Elyon said while looking down. "Bimbo. Slut. Whore."

"We called Xaos that.", Irma said. "Not you and Mia."

"But Mia and I are Xaos.", Elyon said. "So, in truth, you did call us those things.", she said while not even looking at the girls.

"But Elyon...", Cornelia said softly as she reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!", Elyon said as she slapped Cornelia's hand away surprising her, the girls, and Angelo. "Leave.", Elyon said as she felt her eyes well up in tears.

"Elyon, I..."

_"LEAVE_!", the young queen yelled.

The girls said nothing as they began to leave the chambers. Angelo was about to leave when Elyon grabbed his hand and held on to it with a slightly tight grip. Seeing this, Cornelia gave Angelo an icy cold glare before leaving with the girls. Once they left, Angelo sat next to Elyon who suddenly buried her face in his chest and cried. Angelo said nothing as he held his girlfriend close and rubbed her back gently knowing she needed comfort after what had happened.

"It'll be okay, Elyon.", Angelo said in a calm voice as he held her. "It'll be okay."

As for the girls, they said nothing as they flew from the palace and to the cabin where Caleb was still staying. During their flight there, Cornelia looked at the hand Elyon swatted away every few seconds. As she did this, angry kept filling up within her at how her best friend turned her away. Soon they had arrived at the cabin to which Hay Lin knocked on the door. Soon Caleb answered it and let them in. He noticed the look on their faces and asked what had happened. Which brings us to know where the girls, namely Will and Taranee, had told Caleb what had happened.

"Why am I not surprised by this?!", Caleb questioned. as he sat with Cornelia on one of the couches in the room. "The nerve of him doing such a thing!"

"But Elyon and Mia were okay with it.", Hay Lin said.

"Doesn't mean Angelo had to go along with it!", Irma said.

"But Xaos is powerful.", Taranee said. "She could have taken what she wanted. Or went a found someone who really would have taken advantage of her innocence."

"Maybe. But what Xaos did to you all wasn't right either.", Caleb said. "When Elyon first told me about her and Mia forming her, part of me knew she would be trouble. And then this happens!"

"She'll be a problem when we do what we plan on doing.", Taranee said.

"Then we get her out of the way.", Will said. "Find a way to stop Elyon and Mia from fusing into Xaos."

"We need to find a way to keep them apart when the time comes.", Caleb said when he looked at Cornelia who hadn't sad a thing. "You okay, Cornelia?"

"She turned me away.", Cornelia said sadly as she looked down at the same hand that Elyon smacked away. "After all we've been through, she just turned me away like I was nothing. Yet she goes and wanted _HIM_ to stay with her."

"Cornelia?", Hay Lin questioned wondering if her friend was okay.

"Well if that's how she wants to play it, then fine.", Cornelia said as she raised her head to show tears running down her face. "I'm all in on this, guys! Elyon doesn't deserve to be queen. She's just some little girl who got lucky. I say we go forward with Rubis' plan and put a true ruler on the throne!"

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Earth Guardian.", came a familiar voice.

It was then that Rubis appeared before them.

"How long have you been here?", Will questioned.

"Long enough to hear about what happened.", Rubis said. "And I must say that I'm pleased to hear that you are in this for the long run, Earth Guardian. For a while now I wasn't sure if you'd be with us seeing as you're close friends with Queen Elyon."

"Was close friends. I was close friends.", Cornelia said. "But not anymore. I see that now."

"Don't say that, Cornelia.", Caleb said.

"Why not? It's true.", Cornelia said. "For the last year I've been feeling it. The best friend vibe Elyon, Alchemy and I had has been slipping away. Now it's just Elyon and Alchemy who are the best friends. I'm more like the good friend that comes along to hang with them. I see now that it's you girls who are my true best friends."

"We got your back!", Irma said. "Even though we may get into an argument or two."

"Are you sure about this, Cornelia?", Will asked. "I mean you, Elyon, and Alchemy have been through a lot. Are you really sure that your friendship is done for?"

"I am.", Cornelia said. "And if I were you, Will, I'd check to see if Angelo is still the best friend you claim he is."

"She has a point, Will.", Taranee said. "I mean if push comes to shove, who knows what will happen."

"I know Angelo is still my best friend.", WIll said. "But so are you girls. And I know that what we're doing is for not only Elyon's sake but his as well. And in the end they both will see that."

"Then I guess we have to think of a way to get Xaos out of the way.", Caleb said.

"Leave that to me. I have a way to neutralize that little problem.", Rubis said. "Xaos will not be a problem."

Two days.

Two days before Elyon would take the trials to prove she is worthy to be queen of Meridian. A she is laying on her bed, in her chambers, Queen Elyon is thinking of what those that will be testing her have planned for her. She knows that none of them will cut her any slack, yet she knows that they'll test her in ways she may not have been ready for. And that was part of the trials.

_**Elyon's POV**_

Am I ready for this? Do I have what it takes to do this? I wonder if my mother felt this way before she had to do the trials. Part of me is scared yet excited about this. But I have to remain calm. I can't freak out now. I trained to hard to just call it quits now. To many people have helped me prepare for this. And I've become a stronger person from all the training. Both on the inside and out. And now it's time to show what I can do.

_**Normal POV**_

Elyon the held up her hands and looked at them as she formed some fist. A smile them grew on her face as she knew she was ready for the trials.

"Bring it on.", she said to herself.

What she didn't know was that Mia, who was in her chambers, had opened up a small telepathic link to her sister to see if she was okay. A smile graced her face as she cut the link to her sister.

"She is finally ready.", Mia said with a proud smile. "Meridian has a brave and noble queen. And she shall prove it to them all and all those who think she isn't ready for this."

_**THE END**_

_For now._

**A/N: Well looks like things are coming to ahead. While Elyon is ready for the trials, the Guardians and Matt have gathered the energies they need to make Caleb, Peter, Joel, Uriah, and Danny into Mystic Battle Warriors. And throughout all of this, the Oracle and the Elders of Metamoor know of this yet won't do nothing to stop it. They have their reasons, yet I know that you readers think other wise. Guess you'll have to wait and see what goes down in _"The Betrayal Saga"!_ Later, readers!**

**Please review.**


End file.
